19 años
by Varita-2
Summary: seguro qe qereis saber qe paso entre el ultimo cap y el epilogo del libro7. pues aqi esta mi version. soi mu fiel al libro, buena ortografia i tengo muxos caps ya escritos Pareja principal R/Hr pero tambien ablo d H/G. spero q os guste gracias por entrar!
1. Gracias por todo

este es el primer fic qe ice, ya tengo muxos mas capitulos exos, asi qe en cuanto vea qe les gusta a un par de personas, empezare a subir mas caps.

es seguramente el mas largo qe jamas voi a escribir, imaginaos, son 19 años!!

espero qe os guste...

* * *

**1. Gracias por todo**

Finalmente, despues de tanto tiempo, el Señor Tenebroso habia sido derrotado por Harry Potter, el niño que vivió.

La batalla había terminado, y a pesar de los muertos y los destrozos a Hogwarts, todos los que habían participado se sentían orgullosos.

Aunque a Harry le apetecía más irse a la cama y pedirle a Kreacher que le trajera algo para comer, quizas un sandwich, pensó que su deber era bajar abajo, al Gran Comedor, e intentar consolar a los Weasley y a todas las familias o amigos de los caidos en batalla. También quería hablar con la profesora McGonagall acerca del futuro de Hogwarts, y por supuesto, dar las gracias a todos los supervivientes.

-¿Queréis...ir al Gran comedor?-preguntó Harry, indeciso. No estaba seguro de si sus dos mejores amigos tendrían fuerzas de ver a los muertos después de todo lo que había pasado. Él, desde luego, sí sentía fuerzas para ello. Después de lo que había hecho, Harry creyó que nunca maás se sentiría sin fuerzas para hacer algo.

-Yo tengo que ir-dijo Ron enseguida. De repente se le había puesto la cara muy seria. Realmente parecía mas maduro-Tengo que estar con mi familia.

-Yo tambien voy-dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho.

-¡Espera!-exclamo Ron. Hermione y Harry, que ya estaba yendo tambien hacia la puerta se quedaron parados. El pelirrojo fue directo hacia Hermione y le sujeto los hombros.-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?

- Claro que quiero.

-Pero esque...va a ser muy duro, ¿sabes? Y no tienes por que hacerlo.

-¡Ron, se perfectamente lo duro que va a ser! Pero quiero ir.

-Pero...Hermione...

-¡Nada de peros!

Se notaba que Hermione no queria discutir, pues apenas alzaba la voz, pero aún así, tuvo que seguir haciéndolo, porque Ron no paraba de insistir. De repente, Harry se echó a reir, tirandose a un sillón. Los otros dos se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta, ya sin decir nada, hasta que por fin Hermione preguntó:

-¿No te has vuelto loco en todos estos años y ahora que por fin ha acabado te pones histérico? Pues anda que...-dijo Ron, mirándolo incrédulo. Harry rió todavía más.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que te hace tanta gracia? ¡Porque yo creo que la situación no es para reirse!

-¡No, claro que no!- respondió enseguida él-No es nada, perdonad.

-¡Venga, tio! Dinos que es-dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Hermione se sento a su lado. Parecía que ya se habían olvidado de que hacía unos segundos ambos estaban discutiendo.-Ahora mas que nunca, a todos nos hace falta reirnos un poco.

Harry se negó, pero sus amigos siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Harry terminó por contárselo. De todas formas, desde que se le habia escapado la risa, sabia que no se iba a librar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Es solo que...bueno, hace mucho tiempo que se que os gustais, y eso, ¿no? Y, no quiero parecer egoísta, pero la verdad esque no me gustaban mucho las perspectivas. Y es que... con todo lo que van a cambiar las cosas ahora, lo ultimo que me faltaba esqe las cosas cambiaran también entre nosotros.

-No te sigo-confesó Ron.

Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en contestar. Sin dejar de mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Harry, dijo:

-Pues se refiere a que pensaba que si estabamos juntos lo dejaríamos marginado y pasaríamos de él todo el tiempo. ¿No es curioso? Nosotros mismos vamos a conseguir lo que no ha conseguido el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos: separarnos de Harry.

-No tan exagerado, pero...bueno, era eso, mas o menos-intento defenderse Harry-Pero me he reido porque, al veros discutir, pensé que todo iba a seguir como antes, que nada iba a cambiar, y me a hecho gracia lo estupido que fui al pensar que todo seria diferente-entonces dudó-¿Por qué nada va a ser diferente, verdad?

-¡Pues claro que no!-dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

-No sé como pudiste pensar en eso-añadió Ron.

-Gracias-murmuró Harry, bajando la vista al suelo. ¿Cómo podia haber dudado de ellos?

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Harry dijo, sonriendo otra vez:

-Aunque hay algo que si que ha cambiado: antes os peleabais por cualquier tontería, pero ahora...Bueno, Ron ha empezado la pelea porque no quiere que Hermione sufra, y Hermione ha seguido porque quiere estar con Ron en estos momentos. ¿Os parece si nos vamos ya?- Harry lo dijo todo de corrido. Cuando terminó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dejando a sus dos amigos colorados. Pero a los pocos segundos, cuando Ron y Hermione decidieron seguirlo, Harry se paro de repente, con lo que los tres se chocaron.

-¿Qué-que pasa?-pregunto Ron, sujetándose la frente, pues se había dado un cabezazo con Hermione.

-Se me habia olvidado algo: gracias.

-¿Por qué, por lo de antes? ¡Pero si es una tontería! Además, ya nos lo has dicho...

-No, no es solo por eso. Os quiero dar las gracias por todo: por estar conmigo desde siempre, por correr tantos peligros en una misión que no era la vuestra, por destruir los horrocruxes, por ...

-¡Vale, vale, ya te hemos entendido, por todo, sí!-dijo Ron. Todos rieron.

Y tan espontáneamente como cuando hacía seis años los tres se habian dado las gracias al mismo tiempo por haberse salvado mutuamente de un trol y un castigo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se abrazaron.

* * *

uff... solo pensaba subir este cap de momento, pero despues de leerlo... vaya, esqe el resto del fic es muxo mejor, lo prometo!! i mas largo tambien.. asi qe aora mismo voi a x el siguiente

aun asi espero qe os aya llamado la atencion suficiente como para qe leais el siguiente

besiiToOoss


	2. Buenos momentos

como prometi, segundo cap

ya me direis qe opinais i seguire subiendo mas

* * *

**2. Buenos momentos**

Los tres amigos, muy juntos, bajaron las escaleras hasta el gran comedor, que estaba atestado de gente. Al entrar, intentaron ir directamente al lugar en el que estaba la familia Weasley, fácilmente reconocible, incluso de lejos, por sus cabellos rojos. Pero no pudieron, porque nada mas entrar, la gente empezó a aplaudir.

Harry ya iba a agarrar a sus dos amigos y decirles que tuvieran cuidado y que no se separasen, pues sabía lo que era una multitud agradecida. Pero la gente no se amontonó en torno de ellos, no trato de tocarlos, y de gritar frases de agradecimiento. Tal vez era porque aquel no era solo un día de felicidad por la muerte del mago tenebroso mas malvado de todos los tiempos. También era un día de tristeza por los caidos. Y la gente había aprendido que no siempre es el momento adecuado de dar las gracias, no como hacia unos momentos Harry se las había dado a sus dos mejores amigos. Aquel si que había sido un buen momento.

La gente no les impidio moverse, pero si les impidio llegar hasta los Weasley, porque se colocaron formando un pasillo hasta la tarima de los profesores. Tal vez no se habían dado ni cuenta, pero el instinto de mago les decia a todos que tres de los muchos héroes que habían habido esa noche debían subir al lugar en el que, hasta hacía un año, Dumbledore daba sus divertidos discursos de bienvenida y despedida del curso.

De repente, Harry se sorprendió pensando que en realidad, era a lo que había venido, asi que avanzó muy decidido y seguro de sí mismo hasta el estrado. Pero se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo.

Miró hacia atrás, y, efectivamente, Ron y Hermione, muy pegados, se habían quedado parados a la entrada del Gran Comedor, aunque la gente les seguía mirando. Harry estuvo a punto de volver a echarse a reir cuando vio sus caras, pero no lo hizo, porque aquel si que no era un buen momento para ello. A Ron no se le distinguía el pelo de la cara, y Hermione tenia los ojos humedos de emoción, y miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer.

Harry les hizo una seña indicándoles que fueran. Hermione negó con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, y Ron bajó la vista, fingiendo que no lo había visto.

La gente seguia aplaudiendo, y ahora tambien murmurando, pero Ron y Hermione se negaban a moverse.

"Muy bien" pensó Harry "Si no se mueven ellos, me moveré yo, y los moveré conmigo". Y desandó las tres o cuatro zancadas que había dado antes de darse cuenta que sus amigos no le seguían.

-Bueno, ¿venís o que?-preguntó en voz baja a sus amigos.

-Pero...¿nosotros? ¡No!-dijo Ron, muy aturullado.-Eres tú el que...

-Hace dos minutos os he dado las gracias por estar siempre conmigo, ¿y ahora no lo vais a cumplir? ¡Venid conmigo! Habeis echo mucho más de lo que creeis. Además, voy a contar todo lo que ha pasado, el secreto de Voldemort y como lo hemos destruido. Vosotros habéis estado presentes en todo ese tiempo, así que me vais a ayudar a contarlo-dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados, y Harry volvió a hablarles:

-Vais a venir de todas formas, así que me gustaría que toda esta gente no me vea teniendo que arrastraros o haciendoos un hechizo convocador desde la tarima para que vengáis. Aunque si es necesario lo haré.

Y siguió andando hacia el estrado, su meta. Le gustó oir de repente, detrás suyo, unos pasos que lo seguían.

Ron seguía rojo, pero había empezado a andar, nos sin antes coger de la mano a Hermione. Ella se resistió.

-Vamos-dijo Ron-Yo y Harry vamos a subir. ¿Vas a ser tu menos? ¿Después de todo, te va a poder **ahora** la vergüenza?

De algun modo, Hermione presintió que no solo se refería a aquel peligroso viaje. Tambien hablaba de lo que habia pasado antes entre ellos.

La chica estuvo tentada de decirle que aquello no era lo mismo, pero se dejo llevar por la mano de Ron, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación, y se dirigió junto a él hacia la tarima de los profesores, a la que Harry ya había llegado. Así, cogidos de la mano, Ron y Hermione se colocaron junto a su amigo.

Se hizo el silencio en el Gran Comedor. Ya no se oian aplausos, ni murmullos, ni siquiera llantos. Harry comenzó a hablar:

-Sé que estais todos cansados y tristes por todo lo que acaba de pasar, pero creo que es el momento adecuado para que sepáis contra qué habeis estado luchando exactamente, por culpa de qué habeis perdido familiares o amigos, y tambien lo mucho que me habeis ayudado todos.

Todo seguía en silencio. No se oía ni un suspiro. De repente, Harry se habia dado cuenta de que aquello no era tan fácil como habia previsto. Se le había secado la boca, y ya no sabía que decir. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Ron y a Hermione, que lo miraban inquisitivos. Ron y Hermione. Si, ellos eran el mejor punto para empezar.

-Muchos los conoceran ya, pero a los que no, quiero presentaros a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger. Ellos son los que mas me han ayudado, y los que me van a ayudar tambien a contar lo que ha pasado. Espero-esto ultimo lo dijo Harry mirando a sus amigos, suplicante.

Los dos asintieron vigorosamente. Ahora Harry se sentía mas seguro de si mismo. Y empezó a hablar:

-Lo primero que debéis saber todos es que Lord Voldemort (no os voy a obligar a que digáis su nombre, pero, debeis saber que yo si voy a hacerlo) no solo sobrevivio por su magia, sino tambien por un oscuro invento que puede que algunos no conozcan: Voldemort tenia siete horrocruxes.

Y asi siguió, explicando lo que eran, y como se habia enterado de todo aquello, gracias a Albus Dumbledore. Llegó el momento de hablar de cómo habían destruido los horrocruxes, y Harry dijo:

-Pues bien, en la boda de Bill y Fleur Weasley, este verano, los morti...

-No-dijo de repente Hermione, adelantándose unos pasos, y mirando a su publico. Ya no estaba ni mucho menos tan roja como antes, y parecía decidida- En realidad, la cosa no empieza ahí.

Ron y Harry se miraron, y sonrieron. Como siempre, Hermione habia tomado las riendas de la situación. Le habia podido mas su espiritu ordenado y perfeccionista que la vergüenza.

-En el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, el año pasado, Harry decidio no volver a Hogwarts, e ir en busca de los horrocruxes. Así que Ron y yo...

Y siguieron contando lo que había pasado, turnándose, contando cada uno una parte, pero quitando detalles mas personales. Harry, por ejemplo, intento suprimir el abandono de Ron, aunque él mismo lo interrumpió y aclaró eso. Nadie se rió de él.

La gente se habia sentado en los bancos, en el suelo, y escuchaban embobados la historia, como si fueran niños a los que se le cuenta un cuento.

Después de explicarlo todo, desde como habian decidido buscar los horrocruxes hasta la inocencia de Snape, pasando además por cómo habia sobrevivido Harry de pequeño y todo lo referente a la profecía, Harry obligó a Neville a subir, y explico tambien que él podría haber sido el héroe, y que, en realidad, lo era. Finalmente, después de minutos, tal vez horas, tal vez dias, Harry termino de hablar, y se quedo callado, casi sin poder creer que ya no tuviera nada mas que decir:

-Esto...creo que esto es todo-dijo, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.-Aunque...la verdad esque no me gusta mucho la prensa, asi que quiero pedirles que no cuenten esto a ningun periodista, porque...bueno, luego siempre cometen... errores, y ese tipo de cosas, y no me gustaria que la gente supiera una versión equivocada de los hechos. Yo...no suelo contar todo asi, de repente, pero me parecio que...bueno, que tenian derecho a saberlo, y que este era un buen momento.

La gente, que durante todo el relato sólo habia dejado escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando en la historia Harry, Ron y Hermione se salvaban de algo, o un jadeo en una parte emocionante, volvió a romper en aplausos y murmullos, a pesar de que Harry intentaba decir que esos aplausos deberían de dirigirse a los caidos, y a todos los que habian luchado en general.

Harry penso que en realidad no habia sido tan duro contarlo, se habia quitado un buen peso de encima.

Entre la multitud, Harry vio una figura pequeña, pelirroja, con los ojos rojos, pero que lo miraba sonriente, aplaudiendo, como todos. Era Ginny. Ahora que todo habia pasado, Harry penso que le gustaría muchísimo estar con ella. Pero entonces descubrio que por las mejillas de la pequeña de los Weasley todavía corrían algunas lágrimas, Harry no sabía si por su hermano muerto, por la reciente batalla o porque la historia le habia conmovido, pero estaba llorando, aunque raramente lo hiciera. Y Harry decidio que no era un buen momento para hablar con ella a solas, no todavía. Pero pronto lo sería.

* * *

vaya, creo qe prometi buena ortografia, pero me e dado cuenta de qe en total, en este cap debo d aber puesto solo unas 3 tildes. e puesto todas las qe e podido, pero no se si se me abra escapdo alguna. si es asi lo siento

x cierto, qe gracias x no acer caso d los prejuicios qe pdais aber tenido al leer el 1er cap, (hugh), i seguir leyendo asta este i los siguientes, todos mejres, de verdad

beeSssiiToOoS i asta la proxima!


	3. La nueva directora

* * *

  


* * *

  


**_ueno como veo qe ai 1 par de personas q lo siguen, subo ste nuevo cap, despues d aberlo revisado bien (x las falas d ortografia xD) supongo qe mañana subire el siguiente, asi qe stad atentos. Informo: tengo escritos enteros asta el cap nº 10, i el nº 11 recien empezado. Q preferis, qe los saqe los qe tngo mui seguidos aunqe luego tal vez tngais qe sperar bastante o que los suba poco a poco? (cada 3 dias o asi) spero qe me cntsten i qe disfruten d ste cap algo cortito_**

* * *

**3. La nueva directora**

Harry, contento de haber terminado, les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que bajaran, pero justo entonces vio un gorro puntiagudo que sobresalía un poco por encima de las cabezas de los demás, y se dirigía hacia el estrado. Era la profesora McGonagall, que les estaba haciendo un gesto a ellos para que se quedaran allí.

Ya estaba subiendo la escalera cuando se detuvo por algo. Un diminuto elfo doméstico le había dado un suave tirón en la túnica, y la profesora lo miró sonriente. Parecía de buen humor. El elfo dijo algo, y la profesora asintió vigorosamente, dijo algo y se volvió hacia Harry, Ron y Hermione aún más sonriente que antes. Harry se fijó en que tenía los ojos húmedos de emoción.

Entonces, la profesora McGonagall hizo algo que, como dijo Ron más tarde, "jamás ningún otro alumno vivió nuna, ni antes ni después": extendió sus largos brazos y les dio a los tres un efusivo abrazo. Harry miró a sus amigos, y comprobó que estaban como él, aturdidos y sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por fin, los soltó, y se dio la vuelta, mirando al público, pero aún con los brazos por encima de los hombros de los tres. Increíblemente, los abarcaba a todos.

-En primer lugar, antes de que se vayan, quiero dar un fuerte aplauso a los elfos domésticos, que tan valientemente han luchado hoy, y que además, ahora van a preparar un delicioso desayuno para todos los que quieran.

Los elfos, que ya se estaban marchando por la gran puerta, junto a la cual parecían mucho más pequeños, se dieron la vuelta muy sonrientes y colorados, haciendo reverencias a todas las personas cercanas a ellos, que estaban aplaudiendo.

Harry vio que, al otro lado de McGonagall, Hermione había soltado un pequeño bufido de indignación, y Ron, tranquilizador, le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro, susurrándole que estarían bien.

La profesora volvió a hablar:

-También, por supuesto, voy a aplaudir a estos tres niñ...adultos, (lo siento, los he visto crecer ante mis propios ojos), que han hecho lo impensable, vencer a Vol...Voldemort.- la gente se quedó alucinada. La profesora, al darse cuenta de ello, dijo-Esa es otra. Ya que finalmente está muerto, creo que deberíamos empezar a llamarlo por su nombre, como siempre debería haber sido. Pero, como antes ha dicho Harry, no voy a obligar a nadie a decirlo, sólo a escucharlo si esque quiere oírme hablar, porque yo os aseguró que jamás volveré a dudar al decir Voldemort.

Ya no hubo tantos murmullos como antes, incluso bastante gente aplaudió.

-Como he sido profesora toda mi vida-siguió diciendo la mujer-he aprendido algo muy importante: a ser justa. Y no lo sería sino os diera las gracias de más profundo corazón a todos, y pidiera un aplauso para vosotros mismos.

La profesora, para hacer hincapié en sus palabras, también aplaudió fuertemente, para lo que tuvo que apartar los brazos de los hombros de los aliviados chicos, que también aplaudieron, como toda la gente. McGonagall no había terminado:

-Habéis peleado con el valor de Gryffindor, la inteligencia e ingenio de Ravenclaw, la honradez de Hufflepuff, y, aunque pocos queden, la astucia de Slytherin. Pero hoy no todo ha sido un día de victorias, como muchos habéis vivido en vuestras propias carnes: muchos de nuestros familiares, amigos y conocidos han resultado heridos, o incluso muertos en esta memorable batalla. Y, aunque menos importante comparado con tantas vidad, también influyente, una buena parte del castillo ha sido derruida. Por eso, aunque muchos estén cansados, pido que hagamos un último esfuerzo antes de tomar el delicioso desayuno de los elfos e irnos a dormir. Me gustaría que nos dividiéramos en tres grupos: uno, que ayude un poco a la señora Pomfrey con los heridos de gravedad, otro, que traslade los cadáveres a...a las mazmorras, por ejemplo, hay algunas bastante amplias,(ya hablaremos de los funerales más tarde), y el último, que haga una especie de reconocimiento del castillo, para saber con exactitud que partes están destruidas, para pedir al ministerio un número adecuado de ayudantes mañana, y para ver a cuantas personas podemos albergar esta noche en Hogwarts. Sería apropiado, por favor, que empezaramos cuanto antes. A no ser, por supuesto, que haya alguna pregunta.

Sólo una chica de séptimo de Ravenclaw alzó la mano, y preguntó:

-¿Quién va a ser el nuevo director de Hogwarts?

-Creo que es obvio que yo.-dijo con orgullo y casi con severidad la profesora McGonagall, sin dudar ni un instante- Yo no me pongo a dar ordenes si no tengo derecho a ello. Y como creo que el Consejo Escolar me admitirá...la nueva directora soy yo, Minerva McGonagall.

Hubo muchos aplausos y vítores, y la chica que había hecho la pregunta se había quedado muy roja y avergonzada.

-¡Y ahora, manos a la magia!-exclamó la nueva directora. Entonces pareció dudar en algo, y le susurró a Hermione:

-Señorita Granger, ¿le importaría hacerse cargo del grupo que va a inspeccionar el castillo para apuntar los desperfectos? Es que es usted tan organizada...

-Emm...no claro, profesora, no me importa, lo haré-dijo Hermione un poco sonrojada.

-Pues ya está.-dijo McGonagall mientras, con un ligero movimiento de varita hacía aparecer unos pergaminos, una pluma y tinta, que saltaron por el aire y Hermione tuvo que coger al vuelo.

-Ups, lo siento, querida, estoy un poco exaltada-sonrió la profesora, pero su semblante volvía a ser firme cuando se dirigió a la gente que seguía sin saber muy bien que hacer-Disculpenme, creo que no he especificado: los que quieran inspeccionar el castillo, que se pongan en este extremo, estarán bajo la supervisión de la señorita Granger. Quien quiera ayudar en la enfermería, que se dirija hacia allí, la señora Pomfrey les dirá que hacer exactamente. Y los que vayan a trasladar los cuerpos...Horace, ¿te importaría supervisarlos?

Como el profesor Slughorn hizo un gesto afirmativo, con una media sonrisa en su cara bonachona, todo el mundo empezó a moverse. A Harry le alegró saber que, al fin y al cabo, el profesor Slughorn no se había marchado, y que seguía vivo.

Pero Harry no sabía muy bien a que grupo irse. Observó que Ron le preguntaba a Hermione si quería que fuera con ella, pero ella dijo medio riendo que él no era muy organizado, pero que hiciera lo que quisiera, así que Ron, fingiendo enfado se dirigió hacia las mesas del Gran Comedor, para empezar a trasladar muertos. Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny y la señora Weasley iban a la enfermería, y estuvo a punto de ir tras ellas para poder hablar con la pequeña de los Weasley, pero se recordó a si mismo de que, además de que no sabía nada sobre curación mágica, se había prometido a sí mismo que esperaría a que fuera un buen momento. Por eso, como vio que no había demasiada gente que trasladara cadáveres, se dirigió también hacia las mesas, después de hacerle una seña a Hermione, que ya estaba muy atareada dando instrucciones a los que se habían apuntado en su grupo, pero que le dirigió una sonrisa.

Cuando el comedor ya estaba casi vacío, la profesora McGonagall miró a su alrededor, y pensó, antes de marcharse hacia la enfermería, que pronto haría de aquellas ruinas un buen colegio.

* * *

_**siempre m a encantado la profesora McGonagall, tan fuerte i severa xro cn tan buen corazon el el fondo..i me fastidio muxo qe no se supiera nada de ella en el epilogo. me hubiera encantado saber si realmente llego a ser la directora de Hogwarts. vosotros qe pensais? q opinais de ella? i del cap?**_

_**asta la proxima**_

_** bessiToos**_


	4. La hora de dormir

otro cap maS. me e pasado un poco de tiempo, pero en recompensa si veo q ese cap tiene buena acogida mañana subire el siguiente. recuerdo qe tuve muxos problemas para elegir el nombre del capitulo, a vosotros qe os parece?

* * *

  


* * *

  


**4. La hora de dormir**

A Harry lo de trasladar cadáveres le hizo sufrir bastante. A veces, se encontraba con que el cadáver que iba a llevar a las mazmorras era de algún conocido, aunque sólo fuera un alumno al que había visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts, o un adulto que llevaba a su hijo al anden 9 y ¾, pero lo conocía, y habían muerto por él. Pero sabía que, si él no sufría haciendo aquello, otro sufriría en su lugar, así que estarían igual. Por eso, simplemente hizo lo que debía, junto a todos los varones Weasley, Neville y poca gente más.

Durante todo aquel tiempo, su mente estuvo con Ginny, preguntándose si ella también estaría sufriendo con la tarea que se le había encomendado, y se preguntó si también estaría pensando en él. Intentó poner los pies en la tierra diciéndose que probablemente no, que estaría muy ocupada curando enfermos, y pensando en Fred, que estaba muerto, y no en él, que estaba vivo.

Cuando Harry y los Weasley se dirigieron de las mazmorras al Gran Comedor para llevarse a una nueva horda de cadáveres, descubrieron que ya sólo quedaba uno. Neville se ofreció a llevarlo, y aunque los otros le dijeron que no, que ya iban ellos, él se empeñó, y se lo llevó antes de que los demás pudieran hacer nada.

Ya se estaban preguntando si esperar o ir a ayudar a alguno de los otros grupos cuando por la puerta del Gran Comedor entró Hermione con todo su grupo. Iba también con ella la profesora McGonagall, que le cogió los pergaminos, le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo algo con expresión grave pero agradecida.

La nueva directora volvió la vista y los vio allí plantados sin hacer nada, así que se dirigió hacia ellos, mientras Hermione se volvía hacia los de su grupo y les decía algo.

Harry y los Weasley ya esperaban una reprimenda, pero ella sólo les sonrió, les dijo que habían hecho un buen trabajo y les pidió que se sentaran a descansar, que en seguida estaría el desayuno de los elfos, y que el grupo que faltaba llegaría enseguida. Luego se marchó por la puerta, probablemente hacia la enfermería de nuevo.

Hicieron lo que les había dicho, y George preguntó si creían que McGonagall se iba a volver a si de blanda para siempre o sólo era pasajero, por las emociones de la batalla. Todos empezaron a decir sus opiniones. Harry no participaba en la conversación. Pensaba en lo que la profesora había dicho: "Los del grupo de la enfermería llegarán enseguida...vendrán enseguida...". Eso significaba que Ginny estaría allí en poco tiempo. ¿Cómo se comportaría con ella? Porque, aunque quisiera esperar a otro momento, no podía fingir que no existía hasta entonces.

Aún estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Hermione se acercaba, y como estaba al lado de Ron, se corrió mecánicamente para que se sentaran juntos. Al fin y al cabo, recordaba muchas veces que sus amigos habían echo eso para que él y Ginny estuvieran juntos, cuando aún eran novios. Cuando eran novios... a Harry le pareció que habían pasado mil años desde entonces.

Su amiga le dijo un suave gracias, un poco sonrojada, aunque Harry, todavía atontado en sus pensamientos, apenas pudo contestarle con una breve sonrisa. Puede que al final acabara acostumbrándose a aquello.

Los Weasley saludaron a Hermione, y Bill le preguntó qué partes del castillo estaban derruidas.

-Bueno, pues la torre de Gryffindor está bastante bien, sólo hay dos habitaciones de chicos de no se qué curso que están imposibles de entrar, y hay unas pequeñas grietas en varios dormitorios, no muy graves. De la de Ravenclaw ya no puedo decir lo mismo: ¡está medio derruida! A la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw le falta un brazo y una parte de la cara. Las salas comunes de las otras dos casas no han sufrido grandes daños, pero...pero sí la biblioteca.-dijo Hermione. Al decir lo último, dio la impresión de que no podía seguir, y bajó la vista.

Nadie se rió. Todos sabían lo importante que era para Hermione la biblioteca. Los Weasley y Harry le murmuraron cosas como "lo siento", "se arreglará, ya lo verás", "seguro que se pueden recuperar casi todos los libros". Al fin y al cabo, ella también había lamentado profundamente la muerte Fred, aunque no fuera lo mismo. Ron le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y le susurró que no hacía falta que siguiera, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y continuó con una voz que, aunque empezó temblorosa, adquirió firmeza:

-También la Sala de Trofeos y la de Profesores están dañadas. La Torre de Adivinación tiene una buena parte del muro derruida. Y sólo dos de los dormitorios de los profesores están completamente en ruinas. Los demás solo tienen algunos desperfectos. Las mazmorras, como ya sabéis, están muy bien, porque la batalla se ha desarrollado en los pisos superiores, que son los más dañados.

En ese momento entró por la puerta otra tromba de gente, que eran los del grupo de la enfermería. Entre todas esas personas, se distinguían claramente una roja fuego, Ginny, que se dirigió hacia ellos. Algunos conocidos también los saludaron, algo abatidos, y con una sonrisa floja.

Ginny se sentó enfrente de Harry, Ron y Hermione, al lado de Bill, que la abrazó y le besó en la frente.

Su padre le preguntó:

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Aún en la enfermería.-explicó ella.-Todavía quedaban algunos enfermos, y la señora Pomfrey has escogido a los que más experiencia tenían en curación. Mamá estaba entre ellas, y yo no.

-No te sientas mal, sólo tienes 16 años.-le dijo Percy.

-No, sino me siento mal.-dijo Ginny, mirando muy sorprendida a su hermano.-Estoy encantada de salir de allí. Tengo un hambre... Pero había que ayudar, ¿no?

-Sí, es cierto-murmuraron todos, algunos con una media sonrisa por la sinceridad de la pequeña.

-Oye, ¿qué tal tu trabajo, Hermione? ¿Cómo está el castillo?

La chica volvió a empezar a contarlo todo.

Mientras, el señor Weasley le preguntaba a Percy si seguía con "aquella chica tan mona", (Penelope Clearwater), y Bill y George hablaban de la batalla casi en susurros. Como Ron volvía a escuchar la historia de Hermione, y Ginny estaba escuchando a su amiga, Harry se sintió seguro para mirar a la pelirroja, los gestos de alivio cuando supo que la torre de Gryffindor estaba mas o menos bien, la mirada de comprensión y solidaridad que le dirigió a Hermione cuando ella le contó cómo estaba la biblioteca, la cara de rabia que puso cuando se enteró de que la Sala de Trofeos estaba derruida, mientras murmuraba:  
-Ahí estaba la Copa de Quidditch que ganamos el año pasado.

Justo en ese momento, Harry tal vez lo imaginó, pero Ginny le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa, pero enseguida volvió a poner expresión seria y a mirar a Hermione. Harry se sonrió, aunque, cuando volvió la vista, se le borró la sonrisa: Ron también lo había mirado ante esa mención del quidditch, y lo había pillado mirando a su hermana. Ahora lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable. Harry presintió que no tardaría mucho en hablar a solas con él acerca de su hermana.

Poco después de que Hermione terminara de hablar con Ginny, la comida apareció en los platos, y McGonagall subió al estrado para decir algo más.

Harry vió cómo Ron miraba una enorme fuente de tostadas que había en frente suyo, y de vez en cuando miraba a Hermione por el rabillo del ojo. Se notaba que se estaba conteniendo por ella.

La nueva directora sólo dijo:

-Como creo que todos tenéis mucha hambre, dejaré que comáis, y luego decidiremos otros asuntos.

La comida transcurrió rápida. Apenas un decena de personas más experimentadas, entre los que se contaba la señora Weasley, llegaron poco más tarde. Apenas se oían murmullos, en parte porque todos estaban hambrientos, en parte porque la atmósfera en sí era triste.

Cuando la comida desapareció de los platos, la profesora McGonagall volvió a hablar:

-Bien, gracias a la colaboración de la señorita Granger y de las personas de su grupo, sabemos más o menos cuánta gente puede albergar Hogwarts. Así que ahora sólo necesitamos que se rellene esta sencilla hoja, contando cuanta gente de cada mesa se va a quedar. Luego, veremos si eso es posible.

En un minuto, la profesora cogió a alguien de cada mesa, les entregó un pergamino y una pluma. En apenas cinco, ya estaban apuntados los nombres de los que se quedarían.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se habían apuntado, y los demás Weasley también, pero sólo si había sitio suficiente, pues, si querían, podían dormir en la Madriguera, pero como hacía tiempo que no vivían allí, (se habían tenido que instalar en casa de tía Muriel), no estaban seguros de su estado.

Después de un rato en el que la profesora McGonagall estuvo hablando con los demás profesores, mirando todo el rato los papeles que le habían dado, y mandando a la profesora Vector hacer cuentas, por fin anunció:

-Bien, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que podemos albergarlos a todos, eso sí, deberemos hacer aparecer muchos sacos de dormir que se pondrán en el Gran Comedor. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin, (los que quedan) pueden irse perfectamente a dormir en sus antiguas camas. Los que lleguen allí antes, por favor, me gustaría que me dijeran el número de camas que sobran por...heridos, muertos, o gente que se ha marchado antes de la batalla, para que podamos albergar a más gente. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw, me temo que tendrán que dormir todos en el Gran Comedor, o en una de las camas que sobran de las otras casas. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, a pesar de que sólo están derruidas un par de habitaciones, creo que por seguridad deberían de dormir también aquí. En cuanto a los padres y antiguos alumnos, también deberán de dormir en el Gran Comedor, excepto algunos, que podrán dormir en las camas que sobren de algunas casas. Esto último se hará a sorteo. Para los que tengan que dormir aquí, coged uno de estos.

E hizo aparecer un gigantesco montón de sacos de dormir de aspecto cómodo en una esquina de la gran habitación. Luego pidió que todos se levantaran y se colocaran al final del comedor. Entonces, con ayuda de los otros profesores y un movimiento de mano, corrió las mesas hacia los extremos.

-Una cosa más.-dijo la profesora.-Porque todos estamos cansados, porque espero que, dadas las circunstancias, no pase nada y porque hay muchos adultos, incluidos los padres de muchos, ningún profesor ni prefecto va a vigilar. Esto no significa, por supuesto, que mañana queramos encontrarnos a algún alumno en el saco de dormir de otro...con el otro dentro también. No se si me entendéis.

Hubo algunas medias sonrisas. McGonagall nunca cambiaría en ese sentido. Ron y Hermione se pusieron rojos y evitaron mirarse.

-Ginny, eso lo ha dicho por ti. Ni se te ocurra meterte en el saco de tu ex, ¿eh?-susurró George.

Ginny y la señora Weasley dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡George!

Los demás, excepto Harry y el señor Weasley, hicieron un amago de sonrisa, pero Ginny estaba furiosa.

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque se había formado un gran revuelo de gente yendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor. Un padre que conocían a Arthur se acercó con sus hijos de Hufflepuff a los Weasley, y les dijo que si querían ocupar las camas de sus hijos. Todos conocían su sufrimiento, y sabían que se lo merecían.

-No, muchas gracias, Charlie -contestó el señor Weasley, y luego, abrazando a su mujer, que aún tenía los ojos rojos, decía – Hoy dormiremos todos juntos.

-Como quieras Arthur-contestó Charlie-Pero que sepas que July y Carl no tienen ningún problema en dejaros sus camas.

El señor Weasley volvió a agradecérselo a los hijos de su amigo. Charlie les dio su pésame por Fred y se marchó con sus hijos.

-Harry, ¿te vienes a por un par de sacos?-preguntó Ron.

Harry suspiró. Había llegado el momento. Ron iba a hablarle de su hermana. Como hubiera resultado demasiado sospechoso decir que no, Harry aceptó. Antes de irse, Ron se acercó a Hermione y le preguntó:

-¿Te traigo uno?

Ella dudó:

-Pues...no, da igual, voy con vosotros.

Pero cuando se disponía a seguirlos, Ginny, que los había mirado muy atentamente, dijo:

-¡No! Hermione, emm... acompáñame al baño.

-Como quieras-dijo Hermione, se volvió hacia Ron y le dijo-Sí, por favor, traedme un saco.

-En realidad, deberíais traer sacos para todos-dijo la señora Weasley.

-¡¿Para todos?!-exclamó Ron, que había estado mirando inquisitivo a su hermana, pensando en qué se traería entre manos con Hermione.

-Bueno, si queréis voy con vosotros y...-empezó a decir Bill.

-¡No, no! Da igual, ya vamos Harry y yo. Vosotros...guardad sitio. Y vosotras...-dijo mirando a Ginny casi amenazadoramente, que había cogido a Hermione de la mano y se la estaba llevando hacia la puerta.-...pues nada, al baño.

Cada uno se fue por su lado.

* * *

fin del cap. qe os a parecido? en realidad los qe vienen a continuacion son bastante mas interesantes, y qiza, el qe viene inmediatamente despues de este es incluso divertido. ya os imaginais de que ira, no?

qiero reviews!!.. xfaaaa

beSotes


	5. Charlas de chicas

creo que he tardado demasiado asi que lo siento, estuve de puente y ademas enferma.

saralpp me ha dicho que no le gusta que escriba estilo chat en estos apartados, y como a mi me da lo mismo, no me cuesta demasiado esfuerzo y yo hago cualquier cosa por mis lectores, lo hare a partir de ahora. Aunque si se me escapa algo..¡lo siento! jaja

Tambien me han dicho (saika) que mi fic va lento, y lo siento muchisimo pero es cierto. Me gusta contarlo todo con exactitud y detalles. Creo que son aproximadamente 7 caps sobre la noche de la caida de Voldemort. Yo antes escribía así (ahora creo que estoy mejorando eso un poco), y como los capitulos ya están escritos, creo que sería realmente una pena rehacerlos, porque por muy lentos que sean, pienso que estan bastante bien. En los nuevos caps de este fic que estoy escribiendo ahora te aseguro que todo va mas rapido y fluido. Gracias por vuestras opiniones y criticas, de verdad que ayudan.

espero que os guste este cap, creo que es bastante entretenido y tiene su chispa de gracia, ¡ya me contareis en un review!

* * *

**5. Charlas de chicas**

Ginny llevó prácticamente a rastras a Hermione hasta el baño del primer piso. Cuando iban ya por el pasillo, Hermione preguntó:

-¿No oyes esos ruidos?

Pero Ginny, muy decidida, ya había abierto la puerta del baño de chicas del primer piso, antes de que Hermione, que ya había averiguado lo que pasaba pudiera decirlo.

Al abrirse la puerta, se oyeron claramente los ruidos, que eran sollozos, de quien sino que de Myrtle la Llorona. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta hacia el fantasma, y muy sorprendida exclamó:

-¡Myrtle, ¿qué haces aquí? Tu... ¿no estabas en el baño del segundo piso?

-Si-contesto medio triste medio enfadada la niña fantasma-Si, pero...¡pero se ha derruido, ¿vale?! ¡Se ha derruido! ¡Aaaayyy!

-¡Oh, es cierto!-exclamo Hermione dando un brinco-Yo estaba allí con Ron cuando pasó. Casi se nos echa encima el baño. Y no lo he puesto en la lista a la profesora McGonagall. Tengo que ir ahora mismo a decírselo...

-Hey, hey, hey, espera-la detuvo Ginny-Nadie va a dormir en este asqueroso baño, no es urgente que se lo digas a nadie. Primero me vas a contar que hacías en el baño de chicas con Ron.

-Fuimos a la cámara secreta, y cuando salíamos, se derrumbaros las paredes. Vaya, esque no entiendo como se me pudo olvidar apuntarlo-dijo Hermione.

-Ay, no se chica-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara-Igual estabas pensando en...otras cosas.

-Bueno, si, estábamos en medio de la guerra, estaba preocupada, y eso.

Ginny frunció los labios. Pensó que de esa forma Hermione no parecía que fuera a soltar prendar, así que cambió de táctica, una más directa:

-Hermione, ¿me puedes decir que pasa exactamente entre mi hermano y tu?

"Oh, no, se ha dado cuenta"pensó Hermione. Otra vocecita en su cabeza le dijo "Pues, claro, boba, ¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? ¡Es Ginny!". Decidió hacerse la tonta. Pero esque eso no se le daba bien.

Temblorosa, dijo:

-¿Qué-que hermano? ¡Esque tienes muchos hermanos!-y soltó una risita temblorosa.

"Bien" pensó Ginny, "Vamos por buen camino: se ha puesto nerviosa, muy nerviosa". Y siguió, con una sonrisita de suficiencia:

-Me refiero a Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ronnie, como le llamaban los gemelos, Ronald Bilius, como le llama Percy, o simplemente Ron, como le llamo yo. Aunque...bueno-la pelirroja volvió a sonreír-Puede que tu le llames de otra forma.

-No, no, Ron está bien, Ron está bien-dijo Hermione, nerviosa.

-Un momento.-dijo Myrtle, que hasta entonces había estado casi callada, y había pasado casi desapercibida, pero que ahora parecía muy interesada, y se notaba que en su vida había sido bastante cotilla-¿Estás insinuando que entre el tal Ron, Ronnie, Ronald o como sea y la cara-gato hay algo? ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyy!

-Guau, tú si que me entiendes-dijo Ginny, entre sorprendida y exasperada.

-¿Pero qué decís? ¡Bah!-refunfuñó Hermione. Luego, se volvió hacia Myrtle-Y tú, no me llames cara-gato.

Mientras Myrtle, desde atrás le sacaba la lengua, Ginny balbuceaba, asombrada:

-No me digas que...en todo este tiempo...todos estos meses...solos...no...

-No estábamos solos, estábamos con Harry-le recordó Hermione.

-¡Bueno, pues prácticamente solos! Además, si Harry me hizo caso de algo que le dije cuando éramos novios, supongo que no os habrá molestado mucho, ¿no?

-No, la verdad es que...hemos estado muchos momentos a solas, Ron y yo-dijo Hermione. Recordaba muy bien esos momentos, en los que se había contenido, esperando que empezara él.

-¿Y...?-preguntó Ginny, esperanzada, con una media sonrisa.

-Nada-negó Hermione con la cabeza.

-¡Oh!-exclamó Ginny, llevándose las manos a la cara, y dando vueltas por el baño, casi atravesando a Myrtle, que con un gritito se apartó, ofendida, y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, con un bufido.

Hermione, sonriendo, pues sabía que su amiga no la estaba viendo, se sentó en un lavabo. La pequeña Weasley se acercó de nuevo a ella, y casi cabreada le dijo:

-¿Pero qué necesitáis? No se...¿un dragón, o...?

-Bueno, de eso ya tuvimos-rió Hermione.

Ginny, al ver su sonrisa dijo:

-Tú me estás mintiendo.

Hermione había desistido hacía rato de mentirle. "De todas formas, tarde o temprano se tiene que enterar."pensó ella. "Además, siempre ha estado muy interesada en mi relación con Ron. Y aunque yo nunca le haya confesado nada, ella lo sabe. Sé que lo sabe. No estaría bien negarle la verdad". Así que, en su decisión de decirle la verdad, negó con la cabeza, y le dijo:

-Te aseguro que en todo este tiempo no ha pasado nada.

Ginny suspiró:

-Esque es increíble...

-Que no haya pasado nada en todos estos meses no quiere decir que hoy no haya pasado nada-murmuró Hermione, poniéndose algo colorada, y bajando la vista hacia el suelo.

Ginny dijo, extrañada:

-¿Cuándo, hoy?

-Sí, esta noche.

-¿Ya estabais aquí?

-Pues sí.

-¡Menudo momento elegisteis!

-Sí, eso mismo dijo Harry.

-¿Harry estaba allí?

-Bueno, en realidad había mucha gente, pero como estaban luchando, sólo se dio cuenta Harry.

-¿Qué fue? ¿Un beso en medio de la batalla? ¡Guau!

Hermione rió, pero luego dijo:

-Pues justo eso. No, la verdad esque fue un mal momento. No se por qué se me ocurrió justo en ese instante...

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? No me digas que fuiste tu quien te lanzaste...-si Ginny antes estaba sorprendida, ahora parecía que se le iba a salir la mandíbula.

Hermione la miró, fingiendo que estaba ofendida. Ginny, al darse cuenta, intentó rectificar:

-Me refiero a que...es decir, yo ya sabía que mi hermano era paradillo y eso, pero tú...no se, tampoco eres ninguna...¡¡guau!! ¡Cómo has debido de cambiar!

Hermione volvió a reír, muy roja. Al principio pensó en intentar cambiar de tema, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez aquello apartaba un poco de la mente de Ginny la muerte de Fred, así que no dijo nada, dejó que Ginny siguiera hablando, que es lo que más le cundía en ese momento a la pelirroja:

-A ver, a ver, quiero detalles. ¿Te respondió inmediatamente o se quedó parado un rato?

-Pues...fue muy repentino, y se quedó sorprendido un par de segundos, pero luego me respondió.

-¿Cuántos segundos?-preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa pícara.

-No se, algo menos de diez o así. ¡No estaba contando, Ginny!

-¿Diez? Vaya, vaya, está muy bien para ser vuestro primer beso. ¿Hubierais seguido si Harry no os hubiera interrumpido?

-¡Y yo que sé! Supongo que sí.

-¿Te cogió de la cintura, la cara, te acarició el pelo o no te tocó?

Hermione se sentía como un interrogatorio en el que al terminar, Ginny iba a dar su veredicto acerca de la relación de ella y su hermano, pero decidió continuar. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba su amiga.

-Me cogió de la cintura.

Ginny se detuvo un momento y le miró de una manera muy significativa mientras decía:

-¿Con o sin lengua?

Ahí si que Hermione se quedó cortada. Muy colorada le dijo:

-Ginny, creo que eso ya es demasiado.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, y le dijo suplicante:

-Oh, vamos, yo te conté con todo detalle mi primer beso con Harry...

-Sí, pero yo no te lo pedí-contestó ella-Sólo te pregunté "¿cómo te has sentido?", y tu me respondiste con un esquema exacto del movimiento de vuestras lenguas.

-Ay chica, pues detalles-rió Ginny. Hermione siempre la hacía sentir demasiado informal y juerguista- Además, te lo conté porque quería y punto. Y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Sí-murmuró Hermione, e inmediatamente añadió-No digas nada.

Ginny, que ya iba a soltar una nueva sarta de preguntas acerca de ello, se calló. Sabía hasta que punto podía presionar a Hermione, y había llegado al límite, sin duda. Así que se decantó por una pregunta que ella consideraba más sencilla:

-¿Te gustó?

Hermione sonrió tiernamente, mirando el suelo:

-Claro.

-¿Más que el de Víktor Krum?

Hermione, siempre tan reflexiva, se quedó pensativa, pero pronto dijo:

-Sí. Lo de Víktor...no me gustó, yo ni siquiera quería.

-¿Te ha pedido salir?-preguntó Ginny. Quería asegurarse de que estaban juntos, de que Hermione y ella eran casi cuñadas, de que aquello no sólo era un beso y ya está.

-No, ¿acaso hace falta?

-¡Pues claro!

-Pues no, a mí no me hace falta en absoluto. Digamos que...se sobreentiende-dijo Hermione, sincera.

-¿Estás segura? Yo podría hablar con Ron y decirle que te...

-¡No! No le digas a Ron que me pida nada, no hace ninguna falta, en serio. Si surge, que surja, pero no quiero que fuerces las cosas, por favor-pidió la castaña.

Ginny asintió:

-De acueeeeeerdo.

El baño se quedó en silencio un momento, exceptuando los llantos de Myrtle, que seguía flotando y lloriqueando sin ningún motivo en concreto. Entonces Ginny se tiró a Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente. Parecía que lloraba. Hermione, al darse cuenta de ello, le respondió al abrazo, y cuando la pelirroja, al cabo de unos minutos paró y se separó de su amiga, Hermione, que había tenido la delicadeza de no preguntarle en ese momento que le pasaba le dijo:

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió, y le dijo, con la voz firme pero la nariz muy roja:

-Sí. Si, claro. Es sólo que he pensado que estaba aquí tan contenta...cuando hace unos minutos estaba llorando por Fred...

-Lo siento-murmuró Hermione.

-Al menos me he dado cuenta de que hasta en los peores momentos hay algo bueno. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros, Hermione.

Las dos amigas se quedaron unos momentos más en el baño, hasta que se borraron de la cara de Ginny toda prueba de que había llorado. Esto no tardó mucho tiempo, pues la pequeña de los Weasley estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a recuperarse rápidamente de una llantina para que no la vieran sus hermanos y se rieran de ella.

Entonces, Hermione sugirió volver, y eso hicieron.

* * *

cuando publique este fic en la otra web, antes de este cap hice algo asi como una encuesta para preguntar que escena querian que escribiese primero: la charla de las chicas o la de los chicos, y salio la de las chicas. Asi que ya os adelanto que el proximo cap va sobre la charla de los chicos y algo mas.

que os ha parecido? el cuestionario que tal? a mi en un primer momento me parecio algo inadecuado en el momento, pero a mi tambien se me ha muerto gente y charlaba sobre cualquier cosa para quitarmelo de la cabeza. Esa es, segun mi opinion, la reaccion de Ginny. Siempre me he imaginado que "la peque" (Ginny xD) tenia una idea bastante acertada de los sentimiento de Ron y Hemrione, y que presionaba a esta a menudo para que le contara cosas.

Agradeceria mucho los reviews, de verdad, porque aunque recibo un monton de mensajes de story alert, favourite story, author alert y esas cosas, la mitad o mas de esa gente no me ha dejado ningun review, y me gustaria saber su opinion si esque, por lo visto les gustan mis historias.

Gracias por leer todo este tocho de notas, de verdad, se que es demasiado largo pero tenia muchas cosas que decir!

beSotes


	6. Charlas de chicos

cada vez hay mas reviews y lo agradezco mucho. ya os cuento abajo!

* * *

**6. Charlas de chicos**

No se equivocó del todo, aunque tampoco acertó: Ron se desvió en el último momento hacia la derecha, hasta situarse en la esquina del Gran Comedor, y con la cara seria le indicó con un gesto a Harry que se acercara a él. El chico, resignado, aceptó con un suspiro.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca y Ron comprobó que no había nadie escuchándolos, le dijo:

-Vamos a ser rápidos, sinceros y claros, ¿te parece? A ver, ¿te sigue gustando mi hermana o qué?

Harry no se puso rojo, ni nervioso ni bajó la vista. Simplemente lo miró fijamente y dijo:

-Sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas?

Pareció que Ron no esperaba esa respuesta. Tal vez pensaba que iba a balbucear que no, que no la estaba mirando, que todo eran paranoias suyas de hermano mayor. Pero como no fue así, se quedó parado, sin saber que decir.

-¿Vamos a por los sacos antes de que se acaben o quieres decirme algo más?-preguntó Harry al cabo de un minuto de silencio entre los dos amigos.

Ron pensó, y dijo con voz firme y sin expresar emoción alguna:

-No, no tengo nada más que decirte. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que decirme a mí?

Ahora sí que Harry se puso nervioso, porque la verdad esque tenía que preguntarle algo:

-Mmm...sí. Tú...¿te enfadarías si le pido que salga otra vez conmigo?

-¿Le vas a pedir que salga contigo?-preguntó Ron. Estaba sorprendido, pero por lo demás, su expresión era indescifrable.

-Pues sí. Quiero decir-se apresuró a añadir Harry- No hoy, ni ahora. Cuando me haya perdonado del todo por haberla dejado la otra vez, y se le pase un poco las...emociones vividas hoy y eso. Pero, ¿te enfadarías?

Ron volvió a tardar un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo, tenía una media sonrisa en la cara que alivió enormemente a Harry:

-No, por supuesto que no. Si lo soporté la otra vez, puedo soportarlo esta vez también. Además, todo el mundo tiene derecho a... en fin, ya sabes, a tener a alguien-al decir lo último, Ron se puso un poco rojo- Y mejor tu que otro. Mucho mejor. Pero no quiero veros ni el pelo mientras estéis...ya sabes.

-Oh, tienes razón, buscaremos un sitio más discreto, ¡como una batalla, por ejemplo!

Ninguno de los amigos evitó una sonrisa, aunque Harry hubiera intentado sonar molesto.

-Ya sabes que fue ella...-intentó defenderse Ron.

-No hace falta que lo jures, yo estaba delante, te recuerdo. Por si estabas demasiado ocupado y no te diste cuenta, digo.

El pelirrojo miró hacia abajo con las orejas rojas y una sonrisa ilusionada. Con la voz ronca dijo:

-Tío, cuando soltó todos aquellos colmillos de basilisco pensé...no sé ni lo que pensé. Y de repente se lanzó sobre mí y... me besó. Era todo tan irreal, rayos de luz por todas partes, gritos, tú mirando con cara bobalicona...

-¿Qué querías? ¡Me quedé petrificado! Esperaba que aquello pasaría alguna vez, ¡pero no en esa situación, ni en mi presencia!

-...pero nosotros dos allí.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el pelirrojo dijo:

-Venga, paremos ya de cursilerías y vayamos a por los sacos de una vez.

-Yo... gracias, Ron. Por no enfadarte y eso-dijo Harry antes de que su amigo se alejara.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que no había problema, y dijo:

-No t preocupes. Y por cierto, no creo que Ginny este enfadada contigo. Aunque se cabreó, en el fondo entiende que fue por su bien, y estoy seguro de que te dirá que sí, cuando se lo pidas. Es tonta, pero no tanto-siguió Ron- Eh, espera un momento, ¿tú crees que Ginny se ha dado cuenta de lo de Hermione y yo? Porque nos miraba muy raro cuando le ha dicho que fuera al baño con ella.

-Lo intuye, de eso estoy seguro-contestó Harry-¿Sabes? Cuando eramos novios, solía hablarme de vosotros de vez en cuando, preguntándome detalles y si sabía algo acerca de si os gustábais y eso. Me pidió que...que no estuviera todo el tiempo con vosotros, que os dejara a solas algún que otro rato. ¿Crees que lo he hecho bien?

Ron sonrió:

-Si, la verdad esque hemos estado muchas veces a solas, pero nunca pasó nada.

Sintiendo que había subestimado la madurez de Ron, Harry cogió tres sacos, que eran todos los que le cabían en las manos.

Como Ron también cogía más o menos los mismos, pensaron que tenían un problema, pues necesitaban diez sacos, y apenas podían con seis. Así que tuvieron que coger las varitas, enganchar dos sacos entre sí y luego llevarlo con el Wingardium leviosa. Pero resultó que para coger la varita tenían que soltar un saco, así que tampoco conseguían coger los diez.

-Esto parece un problema de lógica de esos que Hermione hace para "relajarse"-murmuró Ron entre dientes, medio enfurruñado medio divertido.

Al final, llegó Neville, que los ayudó cargando con un par de sacos, y entre todos pudieron llevar los diez al centro del comedor, donde los Weasley habían guardado sitio, después de invitar a Neville y a su abuela a que durmieran, si cabían, con ellos.

Mientras repartían los sacos entre la familia y se quedaban uno para ellos y Ron uno para Hermione, llegaron las dos chicas. Hermione estaba un poco colorada, y Ginny, bastante más sonriente que cuando se fue.

La pelirroja se fue rápidamente a coger el saco que Bill le estaba guardando, y mientras, Ron le preguntó en voz baja a Hermione, dándole su saco:

-¿Lo sabe?

Ella solo asintió. Ron también se puso algo rojo entonces, pero no dijo nada más, pues su hermana se acercaba a ellos para preguntarle a Hermione donde se iba a poner para colocar su saco al lado suyo.

Al final el orden quedó así. En una fila, más cerca del estrado de los profesores que la otra, estaba Ginny, y a su izquierda Luna. Ginny se alegró por esto, pues Luna estaba muy cansada, así no iba a querer hablar demasiado, lo que favorecía sus planes de vigilar, (pero sin estorbar, claro), a Hermione y Ron, que estaban a su otro lado. A la derecha de Ron estaba Harry, que prefirió darse la vuelta y no mirar hacia sus dos amigos en toda la noche, sólo por si acaso. Al principio, a Harry le hubiera gustado ponerse más cerca de Ginny, pero finalmente decidió no dejar sus intenciones tan claras tan pronto. Al otro lado de Harry estaba Neville, luego su abuela, y luego muchos más.

Una fila arriba estaban los señores Weasley, en un saco aumentado para que cupieran los dos juntos, aprobado por la profesora McGonagall. Al lado estaban Percy, George, y, también en un saco de matrimonio, (aunque había costado más convencer a la señora Weasley que a McGonagall), estaban Bill y Fleur juntos.

Esa noche...

* * *

hoLa! espero que os haya gustado, aunque este cap no es nada del otro mundo. el que de verdad de verdad me gusta es el siguiente, que intentare subir este fin de semana. siento haber tardado con el cap, esque esta semana he empezado las clases y ademas este es el cap que mas he modificado de momento, antes era muchisimo mas corto y el dialogo entre los chicos apenas era la mitad.

sol me ha preguntado (en un review, muuuchas gracias) por el otro sitio en el que he publicado el fanfic. es en potterfics, lo siento, no puedo poner el link porque la pagina lleva "solucionando problemas tecnicos" ya unos mesecitos, lo que me fastidia bastante. en cuanto se recomponga revisare todos los caps alli tambien.

por favor quiero reviews, no cuesta nada darle al go! gracias!! )

* * *


	7. Charlas nocturnas

siento la tardanza! prometo solemnemente que el proximo cap lo subire como maximisimo en una semana. leed! disfrutad! dejad reviews! jaja

* * *

**7. Charlas nocturnas**

Aproximadamente media hora después de que la profesora McGonagall hubiera apagado las velas con un solo movimiento de varita, todo el mundo dormía. O todo el mundo parecía dormir. Pero no era así.

Ron no paraba de dar vueltas en el saco, sin saber hacia que lado ponerse, si hacia la derecha, donde estaba Hermione, (Ron pensó que jamás, cuando pensara en ella podría pensar la palabra "novia"), lo que tal vez la molestara, hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Harry, lo cuál le parecía algo mariconero, hacia abajo, lo que volvería a suponer el problema de hacia donde ponía la cabeza, lo que le dejaba igual que antes, o simplemente mirar hacia el cielo reflejado en el techo, en el que quedaban muy pocas estrellas y se empezaba a ver el resplandor del amanecer. Pero pensó que eso le daría pose de muerto, lo que le hizo recordar a Fred, Tonks, Lupin y a todos los demás. Esto le causó un nudo en el estómago, pero decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza viendo como estaba Hermione, así que se volvió hacia ella.

Hermione estaba medio vuelta hacia él, con las piernas encogidas y las manos debajo de la cabeza. Parecía estar dormida. Sólo lo parecía. Ron se quedó observándola, pensando que tenía una pose muy natural, y preguntándose por qué él no podría. Se dijo así mismo que simplemente se pusiera cómodo.

Ciertamente, lo más cómodo sería estar vuelto hacia Hermione, así, mientras no pudiera dormir, al menos podría contemplarla, y eso hizo. Lo de mirar a Hermione mientras dormía le recordó a cuando estaban juntos en la enfermería, en quinto curso, y dormía en la cama de al lado. En ese tiempo, a menudo, cuando no conseguía vencer al sueño, Ron la miraba cuando estaba durmiendo, y eso le hacía sentir algo culpable. Pero ahora ya no se sentía así por mirarla. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el derecho del mundo, ¿no? Ella le quería. Le quería, pensó Ron con una sonrisa.

Entonces se acordó de cómo, en sólo un par de ocasiones en las que él la miraba cuando estaban en la enfermería, ella de golpe había abierto los ojos y le preguntaba si le pasaba algo. Él, agradeciendo la oscuridad, se ponía rojo y le decía que estaba asegurándose de que ella estuviera bien, pues respiraba tan suavemente que no se la oía nada. Hermione, entonces, se volvía a acostar, y cerraba los ojos mientras le daba las gracias, y le decía que estaba bien, que no le pasaba nada, que siempre respiraba así.

El pelirrojo se acordó de otro detalle de esa época: Hermione siempre dormía medio vuelta hacia él, como ahora. En el largo viaje que habían realizado con Harry, desgraciadamente Hermione se había puesto en la litera de arriba, y él en la de abajo, por lo que apenas la había podido mirar dormida durante ese tiempo.

De repente, como esas veces que había pasado en la enfermería, Hermione abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Ron contestó con susurros:

-Sí, sí, es que no podía dormir.

Ninguno de los dos se había puesto rojo. Hermione asintió:

-Ya, supongo que eso les va a pasar a muchos esta noche. Yo tampoco podía, aunque estoy muy cansada.

-¿No estabas dormida?-preguntó Ron. Ahí si que se puso algo colorado, al darse cuenta de que probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando ya un buen rato.

-No-sonrió Hermione. Al ver la cara de su "amigo", se defendió.-No soy la única que finge estar dormida. Mira a tu hermana. Con disimulo.

Ron se asomó lentamente por encima de la enmarañada melena de Hermione, y observó a Ginny, que estaba vuelta hacia arriba, con cara tranquila, y parecía respirar placidamente. Realmente, parecía un angelito, lo que no aparentaba para nada cuando estaba despierta, excepto cuando tenía que pedirle algo a sus padres.

-Está dormida-susurró Ron volviendo a acostarse en su saco, y mirando a Hermione.

La chica negó con la cabeza y dijo muy flojito:

-Ahí te equivocas. Acaba de parar de pellizcarme el brazo, cuando he empezado a hablarte.

-¿Te hacías la dormida para no tener que hablar con ella?-rió el pelirrojo-No me extraña, es una plasta.

-No, Ron, no es ninguna plasta. Ginny es genial. Sólo esque...no me apetecía contestar preguntas incómodas.

-Pues eso, lo que yo decía, una plasta.

Los dos rieron por lo bajini. Entonces, Ron se acercó más a ella y le dijo, a tan sólo 5 centímetros de su cara:

-¿Y crees que se despertará si hago...esto?

Y la besó. Fue un beso largo, intenso y dulce, más calmado que el primero, pero igualmente maravilloso.

Al otro lado de Hermione, Ginny estaba entre un gran dilema: mirarlos para valorar la situación de la pareja, pues Hermione no le había dado demasiados detalles, o quedarse en su posición, no descubrir su tapadera de inocente hermanita dormida y además dejarles más intimidad.

Al final, con un gran suspiro y mucha voluntad se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia Luna, que estaba dormida desde hacía tiempo, y dejando a Ron y Hermione libres de miradas. O eso creía ella, pues, una fila más abajo, George se había dado cuenta de que su hermano pequeño estaba besándose con Hermione, su "amiga". "Fred, me debes seis sickles" pensó George, con una sonrisa triste. "Yo aposté que estarían juntos este año...y tú que cuando ya estuvieran fuera de la escuela. No son tan lentos como creías, ¿eh?". E intentó dormir.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ninguno sabía muy bien que decir, sólo sonreían, y se veía el brillo de los dientes en medio de la oscuridad.

-Creo que ya voy a poder dormir-suspiró Hermione mientras Ron y ella se cogían tímidamente de la mano.

-¿Insinuas que te aburro?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron-dijo Hermione tanjante, en un tono de voz que daba a entender que no era el momento para bromas.

-Lo siento, te he entendido, tranquila.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, y Ron, que no estaba seguro de si la chica se había dormido o no, dijo muy bajito:

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella abriendo los ojos. No parecía fastidiada, lo cual debía significar que el chico no la había despertado.

-Que...esto...va a ser una noche difícil, y...

-Lo se, y los siento de verdad, Ron.

-Ya, pero...lo que quería decirte esque no va a ser tan duro, teniendote aquí al lado, conmigo.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. No era necesario decirle que ella sentía lo mismo. Simplemente, le apretó más fuerte la mano y se acercó un poquito más a él.

-Hermione-dijo de nuevo Ron, al cabo de un par de minutos.

-¿Si?- volvió a decir Hermione. Seguía sin parecer enfadada.

Ron se alegró de ello, pues eso demostraba que probablemente la chica lo iba a aguantar durante mucho tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, la chica ya llevaba años de practicas. Intentó que su voz no hiciera notar que su cara, en especial las orejas, estaba roja como la de un tomate. Pero no lo consiguió:

-Yo-yo solo quería decirte que... que te quiero.

Hermione se quedó algo sorprendida por esa repentina declaración, tanto que se quedó sin saber que decir unos dos segundos, que a Ron se le hicieron eternos.

-Yo también, Ron.

Ron suspiró, aliviado, y al cabo de apenas un minuto, en la que los dos se estaban recuperando del rubor, el pelirrojo volvió a decir:

-¿Hermione?

-¿Sí?-la chica seguía con la voz calmada, lo que hizo que Ron volviera a dar gracias al cielo porque tuviera tanta paciencia.

-Esque...creo que lo de antes ha sonado algo tonto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione rompió en carcajadas muy bajitas, pero, que aún así, hicieron que Ginny la mirara preocupada, preguntándose si estaría llorando o riendo.

-Ron, el tonto eres tú, ha sonado perfectamente normal, y... bonito-dijo Hermione, sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Ah-dijo Ron, desconcertado-Me alegro. Esque...quería decírtelo porque...no sé, como has sido tú la que te has lanzado antes, con el beso y tal, pues...pensaba que alomejor no sabías que...

-Ron-le interrumpió Hermione-¿Estás picado porque he sido yo la que empezó besándote antes?

-¿Yo? Yo no... yo solo...

Hermione volvió a reír, preguntándose cómo podía tener una risa tan clara y Ron decir esas cosas en una noche como aquella. Mientras el chico seguía balbuceando muy nervioso, la chica dijo:

-¿Te importa si me vuelvo a lanzar?

Ron murmuró sonriendo aún más y le dijo:

-En primer lugar, antes yo también te he besado, y segundo, no me importa en absoluto.

De modo que se volvieron a besar durante un buen rato. Ya habían sufrido bastante por aquel día. Aquella noche, o más bien aquel amanecer, debía de ser sólo de ellos, sin horribles recuerdos de por medio. No era necesario llorar más por el momento. Ya quedaba toda una vida por recordar a los muertos. Pero no ahora, no ese amanecer. Cuando se separaron, (sólo unos centímetros) ya ninguno volvió a decir nada, se quedaron dormidos, como todos los demás, excepto Ginny, que, para su disgusto, apenas había podido sopar nada. Bueno, no importaba, ya hablaría con Hermione a la mañana siguiente. Se le había olvidado preguntarle en el baño, además, un par de cosas acerca de Harry. Por fin consiguió descansar, llorando en silencio.

* * *

espero que os haya gustado y que ese "esa noche..." del cap anterior anterior no os creara muchas expectativas no cumplidas con lo que he escrito. no se si alguien se habia imaginado para esa noche una nueva batalla porque los mortifagos habian escapado o algo asi, pero ya veis que no. solo son palabras de enamorados.. tal vez es algo cursi, y muy R/Hr, pero lo adoro jaja

quiero reviews, o sino no empezare a escribir los nuevos caps hatsa que no se hayan terminado los que ya tenia escritos, y tardareis mucho mas en verlos.. jaja(risa malvada, esque soy muy mala xD)

besoteS


	8. Primera mañana sin guerra

aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!! es bastante largo, Ginny sale mas de lo que es mi costumbre y he cumplido el plazo de una semana!! nos vamos acercando al final de lo que tengo escrito, asi que a partir de ahora voi a tardar mas en actualizar mi fic.

sol: ami tambien me costo mucho descubrir como se subian los fics. Desde tu cuenta, tienes que metrte en documents, y una vez alli le das a examinar, seleccionas el fic, y lo subes. Luego en stories le das a crear una nueva historia a partir del texto subido en documents. Espero habertelo explicado bien y que me entiendas

* * *

**8. La primera mañana sin guerra**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se fueron despertando poco a poco, más temprano de lo que les gustaría, porque, como dijo la profesora McGonagall mas tarde, "Esta habitación no fue hecha para ser un dormitorio, ¡con tanta luz es imposible dormir! A veces maldigo este techo". Y es que, aunque eran las once de la mañana, en realidad apenas habían dormido.

Pero como había gente que aún descansaba en un sueño inquieto, la profesora pidió a los elfos domésticos que pusieran el pequeño almuerzo en una de las grandes mesas, que estaba en una esquina de la gran estancia.

Harry fue uno de los que primero se despertó, después de una noche de sueño agitado, deseando esa poción que hacía tiempo le había dado madame Pomfrey, que quitaba los sueños...y las pesadillas. Tuvo que quedarse un buen rato en el saco, fingiendo estar dormido hasta que se aseguró de que el almuerzo estaba en la mesa, pues sino, hubiera tenido que entablar conversación con alguna de la docena de personas que lo miraban casi embobados desde los bancos de la mesa.

El chico se levantó, intentando esquivar la mirada de esos alumnos y padres, que, por fortuna, parecían estar diciéndoles a sus hijos que no lo observaran. Iba tan concentrado en mirar hacia el cielo medio nublado todavía que se veía a través del techo, que se desvió del camino, y pisó algo. Saltando hacia un lado, miró qué era, y vio con horror que estaba en el extremo inferior del saco de Ginny, y que le había pisado un pie.

La pelirroja se incorporó sobresaltada. Primero se miró el pie, y luego a Harry, que estaba junto a él, muy colorado, diciéndole:

-Yo...lo siento. Iba hacia la mesa, y te he pisado sin querer. Perdona.

La joven Weasley miró hacia la mesa, en la que distinguió una gran fuente de sandwiches que le apetecían bastante. Sonriendo, le dijo al moreno:

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. De todas formas, tengo muchísimo hambre, y debe de ser muy tarde ya. Has sido un buen despertador. Espérame, por favor.

Harry esperó, mirando hacia otro sitio mientras la chica se levantaba y se ponía unas deportivas que había dejado junto a su saco. Fijó la vista en Ron y Hermione, a menos de un metro allí, y se dio cuenta de que estaban cogidos de la mano.

-Que monos, ¿no?-rió Ginny en voz baja dándose cuenta de lo que miraba Harry.

Volviendo la vista, el chico murmuró:

-Supongo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mesa. La pelirroja se atusó un poco el pelo, aunque su brillante melena roja no estaba despeinada, sino lisa y brillante, como siempre. Esto hizo que una ráfaga de ese perfume floral que tanto le gustaba a Harry volara hacia él, y le hiciera recordarse que debía esperar un poco más para besarla.

Al llegar a la mesa, los dos se sentaron uno al lado de otro, algo alejados de un buen grupo de admiradores que había más a la derecha. Harry ofreció café a Ginny, que lo rechazó, diciendo que, como no había dormido demasiado, le gustaría volver a hacerlo un poco mas tarde, y se sirvió un gran vaso de zumo de calabaza, mientras que el chico sí que tomaba un café. No hablaron casi nada. Ginny hizo algunos comentarios sueltos sobre el tiempo, a los que Harry contestó con un movimiento de cabeza o un breve murmullo. La única esperanza de Harry consistía en que Ron y Hermione se despertaran, y le libraran de la incómoda sensación que tenía en el estómago al estar con Ginny, sin poder decirle nada, queriendo decir tantas cosas.

Pero sus dos amigos seguían dormidos, juntitos y con las manos cogidas, y la pelirroja le preguntó, mirándolo muy fijamente, si le apetecía dar un paseo por los terrenos.

Al principio el chico estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero, por otra parte, tampoco tenía nada que hacer en Gran Comedor, únicamente esquivar al grupo de personas que estaban sentadas a un par de metros de él mirándolo embobados. Además, le apetecía hablar un rato con Ginny, pues tenían muchas cosas que contarse, de todo el tiempo que hacía que no se veían. Sólo iba a dar un paseo con una amiga, tampoco tenía por qué pasar nada, ¿no?

El moreno echó un último vistazo a sus dos amigos, que no parecía que fueran a salir en poco tiempo del reino de los sueños, y contestó que sí a la pelirroja.

Así que los dos salieron por la puerta principal, ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa del grupito de curiosos de la mesa, pues todos tenían entendido que "Potter había cortado hacia mucho con la hermana pequeña de sus mejor amigo", incluso los padres.

Fuera ya habían desaparecido las nubes de la mañana, y como había aventurado Ginny, hacía un día espléndido, incluso algo caluroso. Fueron andando hacia el lago casi sin darse cuenta, y cuando estuvieron junto al gran sauce en el que solían sentarse, Harry dijo por fin, sentándose en su raíz de siempre:

-Bueno, ¿me vas a contar la arriesgada vida que has llevado en el colegio este último año?

La chica sonrió, mirando al lago, y dijo:

-No fue ni mucho menos más arriesgada que la vuestra.

-Seguro que lo suficiente para preocuparse.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido mucho más peligroso...yendo con vosotros, contigo.

Harry suspiró:

-Sabes que no podía ser.

-Sí, lo sé, aunque no lo comprenda-dijo Ginny, sin dejar de mirar la ondeada superficie del lago.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?-preguntó Harry después de unos segundos en los que la pelirroja se quedó callada.

Por fin, la chica lo miró:

-Por supuesto. Para que sepas que aunque no luché junto a ti, sí que luché por ti.

-Eso ya lo se...-empezó a decir el chico, pero al ver la cara seria de Ginny, calló, y ella empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en Hogwarts, todas las trastadas que les habían echo a los profesores aliados a Snape, como iba creciendo la Sala de los Menesteres, los castigos que les habían impuesto cuando los pillaban, y cuando finalmente ella se había tenido que quedar en casa de su tía Muriel.

Harry le contó después algunos detalles muy personales que había quitado de la historia que había contado en público.

Luego, los dos se quedaron sin saber que decir, hasta que, casi al mismo tiempo, los dos propusieron que volvieran al Gran Comedor, puesto que podrían estar buscándolos.

Andando en silencio por los terrenos del colegio, la verdad es que los dos se sentían algo decepcionados porque no hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Qué esperabas?" se preguntaba Ginny. "¿Qué te besara, te dijera que te quiere y novios otra vez, como en los cuentos? Pues no, esto no es tan sencillo. Además, Harry no es tan lanzado. Haberle dado alguna pista, eso es lo que tendrías que haber hecho, pava. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Dentro de nada estarás con tus padres delante".

"Bueno, en realidad has conseguido lo que querías, ¿no? Hablar un rato con Ginny, enterarte de lo que ha vivido en este tiempo" se decía Harry. "¿O esque esperabas algo mas? ¡NO, no y no! Se supone que tienes que esperar".

Siguieron caminando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione y Ron aún no se habían despertado. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por delante miraban sus manos entrelazadas, unos con sorpresa, otros con ternura, con un "siempre lo supe", con un "yo pensaba que quería a Potter", Lavender llorando... Pero los Weasley, (excepto George) no parecían haberse dado cuenta.

Cuando la señora Weasley estaba terminando de desayunar junto con el gemelo que quedaba dijo:

-¿Dónde están Harry y Ginny, hijo?

-No se. Supongo que habrán salido a dar un paseo, o a andar por ahí-contestó algo incómodo.

Luego, la mujer miró por el Gran Salón para buscar al resto de personas que ella consideraba a su cargo. Percy estaba hablando con un grupo de antiguos compañeros que habían ido a la escuela en su época, Arthur con padres del ministerio, Bill presentaba, (aunque ya la conocieran de vista por el Torneo) a su esposa a algunos de sus amigos. Y faltaban... Ron y Hermione. Con un breve vistazo, comprobó que los dos estaban aún en la ya reducida zona de personas que aún dormían. Tal vez ni se dio cuenta de que estaban más juntos de lo normal, y, a aquella distancia y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, por supuesto tampoco pudo saber que estaban cogidos de la mano. Suspirando, la señora Weasley dijo:

-Será mejor que vaya a despertar a Ron y Hermione. Dentro de no mucho tendremos que volver a casa, y ellos aún ni han desayunado.

Y se levantó para hacer lo que acababa de decir. Pero George se dio cuenta de que debía hacer algo, pues no estaba seguro de que el pequeño Ronnie quisiera escuchar la charla que les había soltado mamá a todos los hermanos al enterarse de la existencia de una novia. Para él y para Fred había sido demasiado tarde, pero podía ser que el pequeño Ron no tuviera que oír los planes de boda de mamá...con su novia delante.

Así que se levantó él también rápidamente mientras le decía a su madre:

-Termina el almuerzo, mamá. Ya voy yo.

Y echó a correr hacia la melena pelirroja y la melena castaña que se veían medio confundidas a unos siete metros de allí.

La señora Weasley suspiró, mientras se sentaba de nuevo, y pensó "Pobre. Lo de Fred le ha tenido que afectar de verdad, mucho más de lo que yo creía." Y las lágrimas volvieron a aflorarle a los ojos.

George se arrodilló en medio de los dos jóvenes y los zarandeó por un hombro a cada uno. Ron, que estaba vuelto hacia Hermione, se movió hasta ponerse boca arriba, pero sin soltar en absoluto la mano de la chica, es más, se la apretó con más fuerza. Hermione solo movió un poco la cabeza y encogió las piernas.

George se dijo que tenía que pasar al plan B, por el bien de todos, y...¿por qué no? Para divertirse un poquitín. Le hacía falta, la verdad. Además, Fred jamás le perdonaría que dejara escapar una ocasión como aquella. Poniendo su mejor voz aguda, imitándo a su madre exclamó:

-¡Oh! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Qué boniiiiiiiiiiito! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?! ¡Oh, mi Ronnie y mi queridísima Hermione! ¡Sieeeeeeempre lo supe! ¡Sí, sí, desde el principio!

Los dos se sobresaltaron mucho, y se incorporaron rápidamente, pero como estaban tan juntos se chocaron las cabezas.

-¡Au!

Frotándose la cabeza, Ron, al darse cuenta de que no era su madre, como ambos habían pensado en un primer momento, le dio un fuerte empujón a George, y poniéndose muy rojo dijo:

-¡Eres un idiota!

Hermione no sabía qué decir, se sonrojó un poco, pero no estaba segura de si debía apartar la mano de la de Ron o si ya era demasiado tarde.

George, que había recuperado el equilibrio antes de caer, al ver el apuro de Hermione, dijo con la voz ahogada por la momentánea risa que había experimentado hacía unos segundos, pero que ya desaparecía:

-Tranquilos, era solo para despertaros. Mamá quiere que desayunéis ya, porque dentro de poco tendremos que volver. No le he dicho nada de eso-dijo echando un vistazo a las manos, que seguían inconscientemente entrelazadas-No os aconsejo que le dejéis averiguarlo.

Y sin decir nada más, se levantó y se fue hacia su madre. Cuando pasara un tiempo, ya le seguiría tomando el pelo al pequeño Ronnie. Ahora no estaba de humor para ello.

Ron y Hermione se miraron todavía un poco colorados.

-Mmm..¿Te he hecho daño? Ya sabes, cuando no hemos chocado.-dijo Ron, pues no sabía que decir.

-Sólo un poco, ya casi ni lo noto. ¿Y tú?

-No, yo tampoco.

Lentamente, Hermione se levantó, para lo que se tuvieron que soltar las manos, por supuesto. La verdad es que les costó, pues después de toda la noche, estaban algo sudadas, y medio pegadas la una a la otra. La chica enrolló su saco mientras Ron se desperezaba un poco, y bostezaba, y mientras Hermione se hacía un coleta, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

Mientras se dirigían hacia la mesa no dijeron nada. Al llegar, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, junto a la señora Weasley, que los miró de arriba abajo y les preguntó suavemente cómo estaban y como habían dormido.

-Supongo que bien-murmuraron los dos.

Al cabo de un par de minutos la señora Weasley se levantó, pues había terminado, y justo cuando Hermione decía "¿Dónde están Ginny y Ha...?" estos dos aparecieron por la puerta.

Ron y Hermione los miraron medio asombrados.

-¿Crees que ellos ya...?-empezó a preguntarle Ron.

-¡Chist, que ya casi están aquí!

Al ver a Hermione callar a Ron desde lejos, Ginny se dio cuenta al instante de lo que esos dos se pensaban. Que habían vuelto.

Harry, al lado suyo, también se dio cuenta horrorizado de lo que parecía, y no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse de haber hablado la noche anterior con Ron de eso: alegrarse porque podía ser que si Ron los viera así de sopetón si saber nada, no se contuviera y le pegara a Harry una buena bofetada, cosa que ahora por lo menos sabía no iba a ocurrir, y entristecerse porque ahora que su amigo sabía que tenía planes con su hermana, podía pensar que los había adelantado. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar la incómoda situación que experimentaría si Ron o Hermione hacían algún comentario sobre ellos dos.

Sin decir nada, los dos recién llegados se sentaron enfrente de una muy quieta Hermione, que miraba fijamente a Ginny para descifrar en su expresión lo que había pasado, y un muy inquieto Ron, que casi daba botes en su sitio, hasta que al final dijo:

-¿Habéis...?

Ginny reaccionó con los reflejos propios de una verdadera jugadora de quidditch: extendiendo mucho la mano, le metió a su hermano en la boca lo primero que pilló, que era un pastelillo lleno de nata.

Ron se quedó parado un momento, con la boca abierta de par, con toda la nata pegada al borde de la boca. Luego, con un brusco movimiento, el pastelito se le atragantó en la garganta, y consiguió tragárselo, pero se puso a toser fuertemente.

Hermione le dio fuertes palmadas en la espalda, mientras miraba a Ginny con cara de "¿pero que leches haces?". Harry también se levantó e intentó que su amigo dejara de toser. Entonces, como el moreno no estaba mirando y Ron parecía demasiado ocupado ahogándose, Ginny articuló exageradamente la boca diciéndole a Hermione, que aún la miraba aunque al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Ron, "¡¡Harry y yo no estamos juntos, no!!". Hermione, incrédula, repitió sin hablar tampoco "No", negando con la cabeza, y dejando de golpear la espalda del pelirrojo.

Pero los dos chicos la miraron suplicantes, y ella siguió dándole manotazos a Ron en la espalda, hasta que por fin paró de toser, con una gran aspiración de aire.

Harry se volvió a sentar en su sitio, y Ron se dispuso a hablar, con la mano todavía en el pecho.

Ginny pensó que resultaría demasiado sospechoso meterle otro pastelito, así que pensó muy angustiada "Vamos, Hermione, una vez me contaste que la gente no tenía telepatía porque no usaban del todo su cerebro, ¡pero tú si lo haces! ¡Haz algo, Ron no debe hablar! ¡Ron no debe hablar!".

La pelirroja nunca supo si su amiga de verdad había recibido el mensaje telepático, pero la cosa es que cuando Ron empezó a decir "Sólo os preguntaba sí..." la castaña hizo algo.

Si aquello hubiera pasado hacía, quizás, tan solo una semana, Hermione probablemente le habría dado a Ron un codazo en las costillas. Pero ahora tenía otros métodos, mas eficaces, creíbles, y, por qué no decirlo, placenteros: la chica le cogió la cara a Ron y lo besó.

Harry miró hacia otro lado, y Ginny al principio se quedó con cara un poco de "quefuertequefuertequefuerte", pero luego procuró mirar hacia otro lado, y rezando para que el beso de Hermione le quitara las ganas a su hermano de seguir hablando.

Después de pocos segundos, la castaña se separó, y miró hacia su plato, intentando ocultar su cara, que estaba roja perdida. Ron, que tampoco se quedaba corto, dijo con voz ronca:

-Emmm...escuchad, que yo decía que...

Esta vez atacó Harry. Le dio una buena patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, que hizo dar una gran exclamación de dolor a Ron. En cuanto se recuperó, el pelirrojo dijo mientras encogía las piernas y extendía los brazos para que ninguno le hiciera nada:

-¡Decía que si ya habíais almorzado!

Los otros tres, que ya habían tomado posiciones de ataque, (Ginny ya tenía otro pastelito en la mano, Harry estiraba las piernas en busca de las de Ron y Hermione había acercado mucho su cara a la del pelirrojo), se relajaron y volvieron a sentarse de forma normal, y no retorcidos sobre los asientos, como estaban. Harry murmuró un sí.

Ron suspiró aliviado, pues el último minuto había estado cargado de emociones para él, todas horribles. Bueno, excepto el beso, claro.

La señora Weasley se acercó entonces a los cuatro jóvenes, y miró de forma aprobatoria como los platos de Ron y Hermione estaban casi vacíos:

-Bien, terminaos pronto lo que os queda, ¿vale? Nos tendremos que ir enseguida.

-¿¡Ya!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?-dijo Ginny.

-¿No podemos ayudar en nada?-preguntó Harry.

La señora Weasley rió sin ganas, y dijo suavemente:

-No, cielo. La profesora McGonagall ya se ha puesto de acuerdo con Kingsley, que va a ser el ministro en funciones. Ya han encargado a unos magos especializados en estas cosas. Así que nos iremos. No tardéis mucho, ya sabéis.

Pero antes de que la señora Weasley se fuera, Hermione, que había parecido dudosa el tiempo que la mujer les había estado hablando, se levantó, y dijo:

-Señora Weasley, creo que por sus palabras usted piensa que iré a la Madriguera, pero no es así.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Ginny.

La mujer pelirroja suspiró, y les dijo a sus hijos:

-Bueno, chicos, tranquilos. Hermione lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a sus padres, y sus padres mucho tiempo sin saber de ella. Querrán verse. Aún así, ya sabes que puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras. Avísame cuando te vayas a ir para despedirme, querida.

La chica volvió a sentarse, y Ron le dijo en lo que pretendía ser voz baja, pero que por la exaltación le salió bastante alta:

-¿Cómo vas a irte en estos días tú sola a tu casa?

La señora Weasley, que no se había ido del todo, lo escuchó, y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente:

-¿Cómo que sola?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que se sentaba a su lado, y después miró a la madre de éste, que repitió, más seriamente todavía:

-¿Cómo que sola?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, sin lograr encontrar una excusa adecuada. Con un aire todavía más duro, pero que pretendía ser casual dijo la señora Weasley:

-Hermione, ¿dónde están exactamente a tus padres?

La chica suspiró y se lo contó todo, de principio a fin. La señora Weasley no cambió su expresión, hasta que Hermione dejó de hablar. Entonces, la mujer la cogió de la mano y la hizo levantarse. La chica se esperaba una buena reprimenda, como las que había visto que les echaba a los gemelos, pero, de repente, la señora Weasley se echó a llorar, abrazándola, y diciendo entre sollozos:

-¡Oh, es terrible que hayas tenido que recurrir a eso para protegerlos! ¡Australia! Pero-pero no te preocupes, te vendrás a mi casa, ¿vale? Y-y cuando las cosas se calmen un poco...tan solo una semana como mucho, tranquila, te ayudaremos to-todo lo posible para encontrarlos. ¡Oh, dios mío, que triste te debes sentir!

Ron y Ginny estaban alucinados de la exagerada reacción de su madre en un momento, pero no dijeron nada, aunque estaban un poco avergonzados.

-Pero...no quiero molestar-murmuraba Hermione, que también había empezado a sollozar.

-¡Nunca molestas, querida! ¡Eres tan servicial, y educada, y...! ¡Y amiga de mis hijos! ¡Y yo y Arthur te queremos muchísimo! ¡Vamos, quédate!

Después de unos momentos, la chica murmuró:

-De-de acuerdo.

Aún pasaron un minuto y poco hasta que la señora Weasley se separó de Hermione. Ambas se secaron las lágrimas, y la más joven se sentó de nuevo en su sitio. La mujer sonrió tristemente, sin saber ni lo que hacía, revolvió el pelo de Harry con cariño, y acarició también a sus dos hijos, y con una última mirada a Hermione, se fue.

Ninguno sabía muy bien que decir. La castaña se limpiaba las lágrimas, parecía mucho más tranquila, y no miraba ni a Ron ni a Ginny, lo que no era muy difícil, pues los dos pelirrojos también lo evitaban, sin saber si tenían que sentirse avergonzados, divertidos, felices o enternecidos.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, en los que estuvieron charlando en la mesa entre ellos y con la gente que se les acercaba para despedirse, Percy se acercó a ellos para decirles que se iban ya.

-Pero si el tren sale dentro de media hora-objetó Ginny.

-No vamos a ir en tren-aclaró Percy-Nos apareceremos.

-¡Oh, entonces voy a despedirme! ¡No os vayáis sin mi!-dijo la pelirroja, echando a correr hacia Luna Lovegood, que estaba sola en medio de la sala mirando hacia el techo.

Los otros tres se dieron un paseo por la sala, despidiéndose de Neville, que hablaba animadamente con Hannah Abbott, de Ernie McMillan, que los miraba a estos dos últimos con algo de rencor, de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati y Padma Patil e incluso de Lavender Brown, que montó una pequeña escena dramática que debió de considerar muy conmovedora, pero que a Ron y Hermione no les hizo ninguna gracia.

Cinco minutos más tarde, fueron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, donde estaban los señores Weasley con la profesora McGonagall, que se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que se verían pronto, pero que se tenía que ir a anunciar a los estudiantes y padres que empezaran a prepararse para irse.

En poco tiempo, la gran familia y los dos acompañantes, que casi formaban ya parte de la misma estuvieron al otro lado de la reja coronada por los cerdos alados, y se desaparecieron hacia La Madriguera, en la primera mañana sin guerra desde hacía bastante tiempo.

* * *

bueno que tal? espero reviews, de verdad!

tengo que advertir de que el proximo cap es bastante diferente. hasta ahora he segudio una linea muy jk rowling, pero el proximo es mas de mi imaginacion. en ese cap si que voy a necesitar muchas opiniones, pues si veo que no os convence mucho el nuevo argumento, estoy dispuesta a escribir otro cap y sustituirlo por el.

ya lo sabeis, gracias por vuestras opiniones! besoteS!


	9. La madriguera

**9. La Madriguera**

La llegada a la Madriguera fue algo triste: nada mas llegar, la señora Weasley se echó a llorar de nuevo. Su familia intentó abrazarla pero ella extendió los brazos, conteniendo los sollozos y gimiendo:

-¡No, no! Tenemos...tenemos que hacer algunas cosas, ¿vale? La-La casa está sucísima, tenemos-tenemos que...

-Déjalo, Molly-dijo el señor Weasley mirando con ojos tristes a su mujer-Ya lo digo yo. Sé que no estamos en un buen momento, chicos, pero hay que hacer un poco habitable la casa, ¿de acuerdo? Podéis usar magia...Ginny, tú tambien. No te enviarán ninguna carta en el estado en que está el país en estos momentos.

Arrastrando los pies y sin decir una palabra, todos se internaron en la casa y sacaron sus varitas. Harry oyó como, todavía en el jardín, el señor Weasley le decía a su esposa:

-Molly, si estás mal...de verdad que yo y los niños podemos...

-¿Cómo crees que están ellos, Arthur? Están igual, y van a limpiar, ¿qué ejemplo daría yo? Soy la madre, al fin y al cabo. Ahora no hay tiempo para lamentaciones. Debemos hacer un último esfuerzo antes de...de permitirnos el lujo de derrumbarnos.

La jornada de limpieza se prolongó durante casi todo lo que quedaba de mañana.

Para Harry, la Madriguera era su segundo hogar, después de Hogwarts, y siempre le había encantado estar allí, pero ahora se le hacía muy duro recorrer sus pasillos, recordando tantos momentos en los que Fred, Tonks, Lupin, y Moody los habían recorrido así mismo, cuando aquello era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Pero sabía que aún más lo era para los Weasley, así que, cuando se cruzaba con la señora Weasley, a la que no dejaban de caerle lágrimas, pero que no emitía ni un sonido mientras limpiaba con varita experta, a George, que a veces se apoyaba contra la pared y se quedaba unos minutos así, con las manos en la cara, o a cualquier otro miembro destrozado de la familia pelirroja, él solo bajaba la mirada, para que no vieran que él tambien tenía los ojos bañados en pena. Sentía que, al lado de todo el dolor de los Weasley, él no tenía derecho siquiera a llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, al igual que tampoco Hermione.

Ella sentía lo mismo. Eran dos extraños en medio del profundo dolor de una familia muy unida, pero de los que le era imposible solidarizarse, pues sentían el dolor como propio. Pero además de todo eso, el chico no podía evitar pensar que él tenía algo de culpa, si se hubiera enfrentado desde el principio a Voldemort...

Harry se dio cuenta de que la que había sido la habitación de los gemelos estaba aún sin limpiar, y que, al parecer, todos lo miembros de la familia la evitaban, podía ser que de forma inconsciente, o tal vez, directamente, pero nadie quería aventurarse en ella, pensando en que la remota presencia de Fred les rompería el corazón en aquella estancia que había pertenecido al gemelo.

Harry suspiró y entró. Apenas había empezado la tarea de limpieza con su varita recien reparada cuando la señora Weasley entró en el cuarto, sollozando a gritos, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No lo había visto: tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados y rojos.

La mujer se encogió junto a la puerta. Harry la miró horrorizado: ¿qué podía él hacer ahora?

-Señora Weasley, yo...-balbuceó el chico, y se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado, cuando la mujer lo miró con esa expresión...

-¡Harry! No-no sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento, lo siento tanto...-dijo la señora Weasley, intentando secarse la cara, pero sin poder dejar de llorar.

-No, yo lo siento, de verdad...-murmuró el chico. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la madre de su mejor amigo estaba abrazándolo más fuerte que nunca, y diciendo entre sollozos:

-¡Oh, Harry! Imagino...imagino cómo te debes sentir. Escúchame, escúchame bien lo que te digo: eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, ¿de acuerdo? Tú no tienes ninguna culpa de lo que ha pasado, ninguna, ¿me oyes? Nadie te responsabiliza absolutamente de nada, es más, todos nosotros y todo el mundo mágico te lo agradece. No se qué habría sido sin ti...

Y, simplemente, siguió llorando, hasta que, de improviso, George apareció en la puerta, y su madre corrió hacia él, soltándo a Harry, quien salió silenciosamente y con los ojos más húmedos que nunca.

Cuando el tiempo de limpieza terminó, el señor Weasley murmuró que iba al pueblo a comprar alimentos, y Bill lo acompañó.

Todos los demás escogieron otras tareas, ya fuera observar cualquier punto de la pared con aire perdido, estar simplemente abrazados unos a otros o esconderse en una habitación para llorar a solas. Y otros no sabían ni siquiera qué hacer.

Ron era una de ellos. Sin poder evitar las lágrimas, había limpiado la casa como todos los demás, con todo el ahínco que pudo, como si eso sirviera de algo.

Y ahora estaba tumbado, sólo en su habitación, contemplando por entre las lágrimas el atardecer desde su ventana. En ese momento estaba oyendo un ruido. Era la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose, pero no quería mirar, temiendo cualquier presencia humana. Así que se mantuvo así, con la vista fija en el paisaje. La habitación estaba en penumbra, así que quizás quien quiera que fuese pensaría que estaba dormido, y lo dejaría en paz. La puerta se había abierto, sin duda, pues incluso entraba un débil resplandor por el hueco, pero nadie entraba, ni hablaba, y si se había ido, realmente era muy silencioso, y además no había cerrado la puerta.

Cuando pasó un rato sin que pasara nada, Ron casi se había olvidado del visitante a su habitación, así que, como le dolían todos los músculos de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, tan rígido, se levantó y se apoyó en la ventana. A través de ella se veía el claro del bosque donde tantos veranos había jugado al quidditch con sus hermanos, y con Fred... Recordó mil anécdotas, desde cuando se rompió una pierna en ese mismo lugar por culpa precisamente del gemelo hasta el primer tanto que había conseguido pararle a su hermano.

De repente, se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Ron se estremeció al reconocerla: era quien él creía, Hermione...

-Ron...-es lo único que dijo la chica, en voz muy suave y baja.

Vale, ahora, no podía fingir que estaba dormido. Y no es que no quisisera verla... la quería, y por fin, ahora podía tenerla en sus brazos siempre que quisiese, pero él mismo se maravillaba de lo "sereno" que había conseguido estar la noche pasada con ella, a pesar de los acontecimientos, y temía no poder mostrarse esa noche igual. Al llegar a La Madriguera, todo el peso de la muerte de Fred se le había caído encima, lo había asimilado del todo en sólo unos segundos, y había sentido mucho más dolor del que creyó poder sentir, más incluso que en el momento en que vio su triste sonrisa muerta... Había estado casi todo el día evitando a la chica, y también tenía miedo de que ésta le pidiera explicaciones. No quería que Hermione pensara que ya estaba todo pasado, que todo el dolor se había acabado, que podían hacer una vida de pareja normal por fin, después de tantos años sin poder llegar a ser del todo adolescentes normales, dentro de lo que cabía el concepto "normales" en un par de magos. Porque, aunque a él le gustaría que así fuese, él no podía soportarlo, no todavía, con todo tan reciente.

Así que se dispuso a darse la vuelta para decirselo, que la quería pero que no se sentía con fuerzas para darle ni un beso más, no todavía.

-Hermione...-dijo con la voz temblándole más de lo que quisiera.

-Ron... te he traído unas cosas tuyas, ya sabes, ropa y eso, de mi bolso... Pero te lo puedo dejar aquí, en la cama, y los colocas luego, si ahora te encuentras mal. Te puedo traer lo demás más tarde, por la mañana, o cuando sea, no pasa nada.

El chico se quedó alucinado, pero volvió a intentar hablar. Cuando ella se acercó a su cama para colocar un montoncito de calcetines y ya se disponía a irse rápidamente, le dijo:

-Hermione, yo... hoy no...

-Ron, por favor, no tienes que decir nada, ¿vale? No te preocupes.

Pero el pelirrojo había notado que las últimas sílabas habían sonado algo ahogadas por un sollozo. La llamó cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta, hasta la que había andadao a paso muy rápido.

-Di-dime-contestó ella pasándose rápidamente las manos por los ojos.

-¿Estás llorando?-preguntó dubitativo acercándose unos pasos a ella.

Hermione no lo pudo evitar, rompió a llorar, y Ron sintió de repente un tremendo instinto protector. Necesitaba consolarla, abrazarla... Eso hizo. La chica, dijo entre sollozos:

-Lo siento tan-tanto, Ron, de verdad que no quería ponerme así... Pero yo también apreciaba mucho a Fred, y a Tonks y a Lupin... y entiendo que para ti tiene que ser más duro todavía, porque, bueno, es tu hermano... y no te preocupes por mi, no pienso agobiarte ni... obligarte a nada conmigo hasta que tú... y yo misma tambien no nos sintamos con fuerzas...

Sin darse casi cuenta, Ron había guiado a la chica hasta su cama, y se habían sentado en ella, pero él no la soltaba por nada. Tampoco se acordaba de cuando había empezado a llorar también, pero la cosa es que lo había hecho. Y ahora, lo único que hacía aparte de seguir abrazando con fuerza a Hermione, era darse cuenta de que tenía entre los brazos a la chica más maravillosa que existía en el mundo.

Al cabo de un rato Hermione dijo con la voz más calmada:

-Ron... yo no quiero molestarte, ni que te apenes por mi. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentir una pena propia. Si quieres estar sólo, dímelo y me iré. Te juro que no me enfadaré ni me ofenderé ni nada de eso, lo comprendo perfectamente... pero si quieres que me quede, te aseguro que también me quedaré.

En ese mismo momento fue cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado: sí que tenía fuerzas para darle un beso más a Hermione. Uno, mil e infinitos.

Poco a poco acercó su cara a la suya y probó sólo superficialmente esos labios que conocía desde tan poco tiempo, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer suyos con el tiempo, pero no esa noche. Porque esa noche sólo la besó lento y dulce, para que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda de que no quería que se marchase, sino que la necesitaba a su lado aquella noche, al igual que la anterior, y probablemente también igual que la siguiente.

Hermione, sorpendida al principio, le devolvió el beso casi con timidez. Y así siguieron, entre besos suaves y lágrimas, sin acordarse Ron ni por un momento de aquella vez tan lejana, cuando su mejor amigo le había contado su experiencia del primer beso, en el que ella había estado llorando. Y él se había extrañado mucho, ¿quién podía llorar mientras lo estaban besando? Nadie normal, pensaba él. Se suponía que los besos eran... de lo mejor que había en esta vida, y más aún si son de la persona que quieres. Por lo tanto, era imposible llorar, el máximo agente de la tristeza, mientras te estaba ocurriendo algo tan maravilloso como es un beso. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así, porque ya no tenía el mismo nivel emocional que una cucharadita del té. Ahora sabía que se podían sentir muchas cosas a la vez, en el interior. Y él ahora sentía una pena enorme por las recientes pérdidas sufridas, pero también sentía un amor tan grande que no tenía nada que envidiar a la tristeza, y era amor por la persona que, precisamente, estaba besando, a la que acababa de conseguir. Así pues, estaba claro: se podía ser feliz e infeliz al mismo tiempo, y él lo era en esos momentos.

Ron se quedó dormido en el regazo de Hermione, que no pensó ni un momento en irse ni en intentar ponerse en una posición más cómoda. La chica medio durmió medio soñó despierta creyendo que estaba dormida de verdad. Y a veces se despertaba sobresaltada, doliéndole todo el cuerpo, peo lo único que hacía era quitarle las lágrimas casi secas a Ron, y acariciarle el pelo y la cara y volverse a dormir, pensando que no pasaba nada, pues Ron estaba allí, con ella, entre sus manos.

Ninguno se despertó cuando Ginny entró en la habitación casi una hora más tarde, para anunciar que la cena estaba lista. Al verlos, se le escapó una pequeña sonrisilla que no contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos enrojecidos. Al menos alguien era parcialmente feliz, en ese momento, en esa casa.

Bajó a la cocina y le explicó brevemente a su madre que Ron y Hermione estaban durmiendo y que no le había parecido bien despertarlos. La señora Weasley estuvo de acuerdo con ello, y no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Cenaron en silencio, y cuando terminaron de recogerlo todo, cada uno se puso en camino hacia sus habitaciones. Antes de eso, Bill y Fleur se despidieron, pues no había suficiente sitio en La Madriguera, e iban a aparecerse en su casa. Charlie también se iba con ellos. Percy, sin embargo, decidió quedarse, y dormir en la que había sido la cama de Fred, junto a George.

Ginny cogió a Harry cuando éste subía las escaleras, y le dijo:

-Ron y Hermione están en tu habitación. Sólo ocupan una cama, pero si te sientes incómodo, puedes venir a mi cuarto si quieres. La cama que iba a ser para Hermione ya está sacada.

-Ah, de acuerdo. Voy a cambiarme y ahora iré. Gracias, Ginny- dijo Harry en un tono un poco inseguro.

Evitando mirar a sus dos mejores amigo en la cama de al lado, Harry cogió su pijama de encima de la suya, donde Hermione se lo había colocado después de sacarlo de su "pequeño" bolso. El chico se cambió rápidamente en el baño y se encaminó sigiloso a la habitación de Ginny. Rezó para que los Weasley estuvieran todos en sus camas, pues, ¿qué pensarían si lo vieran entrando en la habitación de su hija menor en una noche como aquella, además? No se encontró a nadie, así que entró.

Ginny ya estaba acostada, mirando al lado contrario de la puerta, así que Harry, un poco decepcionado sin saber muy bien por qué, se metió en la cama de al lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Harry no durmió muy bien aquella noche, pero lo peor de todo fue ver el cuerpo de Ginny convulsionándose durante horas por el silencioso llanto sin poder levantarse y abrazarla para consolarla.

* * *

Es un capitulo cortito, lo sé, pero me ha quedado justo como quería. Ha sido un verdadero cambio radical repsecto al que reemplaza no? La verdad esque hasta a mi me gusta mas así, aunque espero no haber sido demasiado cursi. Quiero que entendais bien que ellos se queria, pero Ron no creia tener fuerzas para llevar una relacion normal con ella, pero Hermione no tenia la culpa, simplemente, son de esos momentos en los que no tienes ganas de nada, solo de echarte a llorar. ÉL, ademas dçpensaba que Hermione pretenderia que estuvieran todo el rato besandose, haciendose mimitos... al estilo Lav-Lav, vamos, justo en esos momentos tan duros para el. Pero Hermione lo comprendia todo perfectamente... solo habia ido a dejarle unas cosas en la habitacion.

Espero traeros el próximo pronto, peor no puedo prometer nada, pues ya empiezan las clases otra vez, y no sé como me vere de ocupada estos proximos dias.

Por cierto, no se si al reemplazar el capitulo los que tengan mi fic en alerta lo leeran, peor espero que si, porque no quiero que cuando suba el proximo, la gente se haya perdido.

Otra cosa mas, no he tenido tiempo para felicitaros la Navidad, ni el año nuevo ni nada, pero lo hago ahora, lo siento. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews comprensivos que he recibido, especialmente a cristi_RHr_forever, que incluso me dejo un review de felicitacion el dia de año nuevo. :)

Eso es todo.

Besoteees! :D


End file.
